


It's Not Over

by ginamc



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d hurt her and nearly destroyed her. But Edward’s crucial mistake was thinking that Bella wouldn’t fight back. Bella was a lot tougher than she looked and she was damned if she was going to believe for one minute that the last several months of her life had been a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those who look back on that special first love and wish they'd fought harder and smarter for it. After all, what is love but a game of chance and risk, for which we are either rewarded or punished for our persistence or lack thereof?
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--Broken by Lifehouse, It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry

I had thought my life would never be normal again—until just before Thanksgiving when Charlie had declared at the dinner table one evening, “That’s it, Bella! I’m sending you home to Renée.”

Charlie’s announcement caught me by surprise. “Why? What did I do?” I blurted.

He scowled. “You didn’t _do_ anything,” he explained. “That’s the problem. You never do anything.”

I sighed. He was right. Ever since—I couldn’t finish the thought. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Bells,” he murmured. “Believe it or not, I get what you’re going through. I felt the same way when your mom left and took you with her. It was hard, but I dealt with it. You refuse to acknowledge that anything happened and that won’t help your heart heal. You can miss him, honey, just don’t let it destroy you. If anything, you’ll be stronger for it.”

Surprisingly, Charlie’s words got me thinking. How could I doubt how much Edward loved me? The song that he’d written for me...it had been so easy to believe when he’d said he didn’t want me anymore. Why?

My gaze locked with Charlie’s and suddenly it made sense. I had been so afraid that what had happened to my parents would happen to Edward and I that I hadn’t let myself believe that he loved me. He couldn’t because I was broken...damaged in some way.

Charlie seemed to have guessed the direction of my thoughts. “I hope you know it wasn’t your fault, Bells,” he said softly. “Sometimes love just isn’t enough to keep two people together. Your mama was right about one thing, though—you’re meant for something more than this small little town can offer.” He paused. “I know I wasn’t around a lot when you were younger...not as much as I should have been. If I’d had any sense, I would have followed Renee to Phoenix and worked it out so that I had you half-time.”

I shook my head. “Everything worked out.”

“Still,” he continued. “Maybe if I’d played a more active role in your life, things would have been easier and you’d have found yourself a nice young man by now.”

It always came back to Edward. I wished I could explain everything to Charlie...what Edward was, what had almost happened in Phoenix and why Edward had left me. Over the last several months, Charlie and I had grown closer than I’d ever imagined. He wasn’t just Charlie to me anymore. He was my dad.

“I know you may not think so,” I began. “But Edward _is_ nice. He’s had a rough life. He’s so afraid of hurting me—”

Charlie’s lips tightened. “You were downright catatonic after he left, Bells. I ought to go after him with my shotgun and teach him a thing or two about hurting my little girl.”

The image of Charlie’s face when the bullets didn’t leave a scratch made me laugh. Despite the ineffectiveness of his plan against an invincible vampire, I understood and appreciated the sentiment.

I looked back at Charlie to see his lips stretched in a genuine smile. “It’s good to hear you laugh, kiddo. The first step on the road to recovery...the first of many. You’re going to be okay, Bells.”

“Yeah,” I said with a smile.

***

I spent the remainder of the evening in my room, content in the knowledge that Edward still loved me while at the same time furious at him for lying to me. I was tired of him trying to protect me from himself. I wasn’t a porcelain doll. I could take care of myself.

I had to find him. No matter what it took, I had to find him. But I had no idea where to even start. The tip about Carlisle getting a job at a hospital in L.A. was a false trail. It was way too sunny for them. More than likely, they’d be heading north.

It was a one in a million shot, but I slid into my computer chair and did a search via Google for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I didn’t really expect it to be that easy. If it was, then Edward would have known I’d find them and wouldn’t have tried this little stunt. 

To my surprise, the first search result mentioned a Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his adopted children. I clicked on the link and when the website opened, I found myself staring at the familiar face of the man who had become like a second father to me.

I moved past the picture and read the article. It made mention of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice...but no Edward. Confused, I continued reading. Not one mention of him. But I’d bet my truck that his family at least had an idea of where to find him.

I wrote the name of the town on a scratch pad and looked it up on Google Maps. It was some town in Canada—Lake Cowichan. It was very rainy most of the year and very cold, making it the perfect place for the Cullen family.

I jumped from my seat and rummaged under the bed for the old road atlas from my mom and I’s trips, finding Canada with ease. Lucky for me, Renée had hopes of world travel.

I smiled as I came across the little black book that contained my passport. I opened it and checked the date. It didn’t expire for another five months. That gave me plenty of time to find Edward and get back to Forks.

The thought was so sudden that all of my happiness at finding my second family evaporated. I couldn’t leave for five months without some kind of explanation. 

The familiar jingle of my cell phone caught my attention and I answered instinctively. “Hello?” 

“Hey Bells, do you want to go out tonight?” I sighed in disappointment. It was only Jacob. “It really isn’t healthy for you to stay locked in your room, you know. Charlie said that you were feeling better, so...”

I was struck with sudden inspiration—Jake could go with me. Charlie, the hypocrite, wouldn’t think anything of us spending nights together without supervision. I hated lying to Jake, but for now it was best that he didn’t know the details. I’d tell him once we’d left the Port Angeles city limits.

“Yeah,” I replied, trying to sound casual. “About that...I thought it might do me a bit of good to get away from Forks for a little while...away from the reminders, you know?”

I could hear the disappointment in his voice as he continued, “Oh. Okay then.”

I paused to gather up the nerve. “I thought it would be fun if you went with me…like a sort of road trip. Charlie wouldn’t ever let me go by myself. Do you have your passport?”

The disappointment quickly became suspicion. “Yeah, why? Where are we going?”

“Canada is nice this time of year,” I said casually. Nice and cold. I wouldn’t doubt Cowichan Lake was completely frozen over.

“Canada?” he choked. “Have you lost it?! It’s freezing! Why do you think they held the Winter Olympics in Vancouver? Besides that, Charlie will freak.” He paused. “This isn’t about the Cullens, is it?”

“Of course not,” I lied, flinching at how easy the half-truth came. “Carlisle took a job in L.A., remember?” 

His suspicions seemingly settled for the moment, he sighed. “All right. But how do you plan to convince Charlie to let you take time off school…not that I agree with this crazy plan of yours.”

I froze. I hadn’t considered that. The last thing I needed was a repeat of Charlie’s postal freak out when he found out I was in the hospital and I dreaded the thought of a second storm out, fake or not. But I needed to do this.

“Maybe I’ll just leave him a note that we’re eloping.”

“W-what?” came Jake’s stuttered response.

I laughed, but had the oddest feeling that Jake was taking my flippant suggestion to heart. “Hey, it’s not like we really can, you know. We’re only, what, seventeen?”

“I’m fifteen,” Jake corrected.

A grin turned up the corners of my lips. “So, in a year you’ll be jailbait anyway. We just need to make a show of it. It takes parent permission for you to marry me and even then, you can’t marry anybody until you’re sixteen. But Charlie doesn’t need to know that we know that.”

“This is crazy,” Jake murmured. “I must be out of my mind…but okay. If you’re sure, I’ll help you. I just hope none of the towns nearby will give a box of bullets to a father on a homicidal rampage.”

I felt guilty leading him into trouble like this. He was risking his father’s wrath and Charlie’s just so I could see Edward again. For a moment, I paused…until the image of Edward’s handsome face assaulted my mind’s eye.

“As much as Charlie’s going to flip, this is for the best,” I soothed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--Save You by Simple Plan, I'd Always Come For You by Nickelback, Life After You by Chris Daughtry

**BPOV**

I was all packed and I was just putting the finishing touches on the note. Charlie had left to go fishing early this morning (at my insistence), which had given me plenty of time to make travel plans. We’d be leaving my truck behind and taking Jake’s Rabbit. I wasn’t sure if we were much better off driving it than mine, but I knew my truck wouldn’t survive the mountain roads for five months.   
  
At that moment, I heard a loud thud and turned to find Jake staring back at me. It brought back the vivid memory of Edward climbing through my window at night to watch me sleep. I blinked back the tears the memory incited and turned away. The sudden warmth of Jake’s arms around me caused me to tense, but I slowly relaxed into his embrace. My arms wrapped around him and I let the tears fall.  
  
“God, I’m so pathetic,” I whispered. “Without him, I turn into a blubbering mess.”  
  
Jake rocked me gently, whispering soothingly into my ear. “Shh. It’s okay. He hurt you pretty damn bad leaving like that. You have a right to cry.”   
  
I shook my head. “No. He was just trying to protect me. Damn him and his ancient sense of chivalry.”  
  
I had the feeling that Jake wanted to say something else, but he just kept rocking me back and forth. Once the tears had stopped, I pulled back slightly and wiped my face with my free hand. I laughed nervously when I met his gaze. “I’m sorry,” I murmured. “I didn’t mean to—”  
  
He held up a hand to stop me, a smile on his face. “No. You don’t ever have to apologize for that. It’s what I’m here for.”  
  
In that moment, I had a whole new appreciation for the differences between Edward and Jacob. Shaking the thoughts away, I grabbed my traveling bag off the bed and carried the note to Charlie downstairs, placing it on the counter closest to the back door. I took one last look at the house and sighed.  
  
“Chances are that Charlie’s going to disown me after this,” I joked.  
  
Jake shook his head. “No. I’ll take the blame for it. I’ll tell him I coerced you.”  
  
I stared at him, gobsmacked. “Jake, you don’t have to do that.”  
  
He grinned. “As much as it’ll suck, it’ll be better than what’ll happen if you take the blame. Besides, I seem to be the one Charlie wants you to be around, right?”  
  
“Not after this,” I said with a snort. “You’ll be lucky if he lets you near the house.”  
  
The nonchalant shrug almost made me laugh. “I’ll just have to pull an Edward. He’s not the only one who can scale trees and climb through windows, you know.”  
  
I bit my lip to forestall the giggle at the thought of Jake struggling upward toward my window.   
  
“So...are we set to go then?”  
  
I nodded. “Let’s get out of here before I change my mind.”

***  
  
 **EPOV**

The moment Alice told me that she was no longer seeing Bella, I had rushed back to Forks, just to check on her, I had assured myself. The stench of mutt had hit me in the face the moment I stepped out onto the gravel driveway. I glanced around and noticed that the window to her room was open...but her truck was still parked out front.   
  
Cautiously, I climbed the tree and peered into her room to find it empty. Upon further inspection, I found her closet open and devoid of clothing. Curious, I followed her scent and his downstairs to the kitchen.   
  
I almost missed it. If the brush of my arm hadn’t sent it tumbling to the floor, I would have. I glimpsed Bella’s name and picked up the note. It was addressed to Charlie, so I should have just put it back on the counter—but once I started reading it, I couldn’t stop.   
  
I don’t know how long I stood there before the truth sunk in. Bella had eloped with Jacob. It was only my determination to leave Charlie unaware that I’d broken into his house that made me place the note back on the counter exactly as it had been before bolting up the stairs and jumping from Bella’s window.  
  
I was scarcely aware of my feet making contact with the ground as I ran hard and fast for the woods. Non-sentient pillars of wood caught the brunt of my heartbreak and anger, but my prey wasn’t left unpunished. They didn’t suffer the humane death I usually provided. I tore at their throats viciously with a thirst that I couldn’t seem to assuage no matter how many kills I made...no matter how much blood imbibed.  
  
I collapsed, nearly sick from my heavy meal. My mind clear of the driving thirst, my thoughts turned to her and the anger smoldered anew. She’d done what I’d wanted—she’d moved on with her life. Then why did I suddenly regret every lie that I’d spoken to her in the clearing that day?  
  
My throat burned, but not with thirst. The familiar sensation, that if I were human would have preceded tears, was far worse than the desperate need for blood. Frustrated, I clenched my hands in my hair and snarled viciously.  
  
Damn her for humiliating me like this. Despite having left her, I’d still loved her more than I’d ever loved anyone. I’d given her my un-beating heart and trusted her with its care—yet she’d thrown it away as though it meant nothing to her.  
  
 _You did it to her first. What did you think? That she’d understand? That she’d forgive you?_  
  
I clenched my teeth at the jolt of guilt that reminder had caused. Of course she’d thrown it away—just like I’d so callously thrown her love away. Regardless of my intentions, I’d humiliated and abandoned her in the same way she had me. It was no less than I’d deserved.   
  
Back to this again.  
  
Before Bella had come into my life, I’d begun to accept my fate and was even starting to feel myself again. Her entrance had been so sudden and so unexpected, yet it reawakened in me compassion and joy that I’d never thought I’d feel again.   
  
It was like losing her all over again. Leaving her that day had been one of the hardest things I’d ever done and I hadn’t had a moment’s peace since. No matter where I went, there were reminders of her. I’d spend the rest of eternity imagining what life would have been like with her if I’d just stayed. Fantasies that had once made everything worth it were now only reminders of the lonely existence I’d cursed myself to.  
  
How I wished now that I were human so I could drift into unconsciousness and not think about the pain and endless nights that lay before me with nothing to comfort me but my idiotic chivalry and selflessness. But the closest I’d come to that was closing my eyes to the world around me and trying my best not to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--I Caught Myself by Paramore, Crazy For This Girl by Lifehouse

**BPOV**

I didn’t breathe easy until we’d entered Port Angeles. The more Jacob and I talked, the more I relaxed. He had this weird way of making me forget, even if for just a little while, my determination to track Edward down and kick his ass into next year for lying to me.

Boredom had set in quickly and I’d explained the rules of punch bug. I winced and gripped my arm, glancing around to find the VW he’d punched me over. My brows furrowed in annoyance.

“That’s a Jetta, not a Beetle,” I protested.

His grin faded. “Sorry. I thought you said it applied to all Vee-Dubs.”

He was so distracted that he missed another Jetta driving by. Before he could react, I drew my arm back and socked him in the shoulder with all of my strength, regretting it instantly as my hand made contact with rock-solid muscle.

“Jesus, Jake,” I gasped breathlessly, clutching my throbbing hand. It was the equivalent of ramming my fist into a brick wall.

He grimaced and pulled us off of the highway. I barely registered the ignition being turned off before he was clutching my hand tenderly. He examined my hand closely for damage.

“It’s swelling up,” he muttered. “Maybe we should get you to the hospital?”

Heat flared in my cheeks. “And what am I going to say? I broke my hand punching your shoulder?”

Guilt filled his features. “Bella, if it really is broken and you don’t get it set, it won’t heal right and might even become infected.”

I sighed in annoyance, knowing he was right. “Compromise? We’ll stop at the next Walgreens and pick up some stuff to set it, okay? I think there’s one in Port Angeles on Race Street next to the Jack-In-The-Box.”

He took a left at Jones Street and we were headed back west a couple of blocks to the Walgreens. We found a suitable wrist cast and headed over to Jack-In-The-Box to pick up food. Jake ordered a ridiculous amount and laughed when I gaped at the total.

“I’m a growing man, Bells,” he teased. “I need my calories.”

It was common knowledge that teenage boys downed any food within their reach, but Jake had a full day’s worth of calories in one meal. In addition to his excessive calorie intake, he was more ripped than anybody his age had a right to be and more solidly built than even the biggest body builders. I had the nagging feeling that whatever was behind his sudden transformation wasn’t normal.

*******

**JPOV**

I couldn’t keep the stupid grin off my face as she shook her head dismissively and grabbed the bags as they were placed on the counter. Nearly tripping over my own feet, I made my way toward the door to hold it open for her. She smiled and nodded her thanks as she ducked my arm and headed toward the Rabbit. 

Stepping over the threshold, I watched the slight sway of her hips as she walked. Obviously, she wasn’t aware of it or her face would have flamed a brilliant shade of red when she caught me staring. Embarrassed at being caught, I felt my cheeks burn. All I could manage was a stuttered “what?” I grimaced at the humiliating squeak that crept into my voice.

She just smirked and clucked her tongue. “Not until the wedding night, Mr. Black,” she teased.

The burn in my cheeks would have become a raging fire if all of the blood in my body hadn’t rushed south at that precise moment at the implication behind her words, nearly bringing me to my knees. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” I returned, proud of how steady I was able to keep my voice.

The smirk faded slightly when she realized the affect that her teasing was having. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, turning away.

“Don’t be,” I countered. “I shouldn’t have been staring. But Bella, do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

This time, her cheeks did flame. “Jake—”

“You are,” I interrupted. “Even the guys on the reservation think so.” I grinned. “You’re sweet, you’re funny, you’re smart and you have an ass that doesn’t quit.”

I didn’t realize that I’d said that last part out loud until I saw her eyes flicker to mine. Swallowing roughly, I bit my tongue to contain the string of curses threatening to break free. Aw, hell.

“Jake...”

There was a breathy quality to her voice that struck me like a blow to the gut. I was seconds away from throwing all caution to the wind and kissing her in that Jack-In-The-Box parking lot in front of God and everybody. I leaned toward her, but changed course at the last minute. She stared blankly at me for a few moments before she realized I’d opened the passenger side door.

She climbed in without a word and pulled the door closed. As I climbed in on the driver’s side and slid the key into the ignition, I risked a glance at her face. From her furrowed brow, I could tell that this wouldn’t be so easily forgotten and very likely had ruined my subtle approach to the situation. She knew and any hope of easing her away from her obsession with Edward was shot to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--We're Strangers Again by Randy Travis feat. Tammy Wynette, If I Told You by Plain White T's

**BPOV**

After what had happened—or rather, nearly happened—in that parking lot, I’d begun to question my decision to make this trip with Jake. I now knew how serious his feelings for me were and it was making the situation a lot tougher than I’d thought it would be. I risked a glance at him to see his eyes focused intensely on the road.

I felt my cheeks burn at the memory of his bold words. Without a doubt, Jacob Black was physically attracted to me—and damn me if I didn’t find him attractive, too. A part of me wanted what I knew Jake had to offer. Life with him would be radically different than with Edward. 

I hid a smile. I was in love with a vampire and I loved Jake. The last part of that thought gave me pause. Yes, that was the difference. Jake made me happy and I want more than anything for him to be happy. I wanted him to be a part of my life, like it wouldn’t be the same without him. We’d had our good times since Edward had left and he’d been a shoulder.

But Edward—I wanted everything with him. Everything I saw and heard reminded me of him. I would see a couple staring into each other’s eyes, so obviously and hopelessly in love—and I’d think of him. I’d think of the way the world would fade whenever he kissed me or held me. Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath.

Before I could say a word, a deer ran out in front of the Rabbit. The headlights lit up its eyes and it froze. It happened so fast that I didn’t have time to react. Jake shoved my head between my knees and leaned sideways.

As we hit the animal, the inertia lifted it from the ground and physics brought it crashing into the windshield. I heard a terrified scream and realized that it was me. I felt gravity press me into my seat.

My heart slammed hard and fast against my ribcage as I waited for the heavy carcass to strike me. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and they locked with Jake’s. He was so pale and the anguish in his gaze made my throat burn. I didn’t even realize that I was crying until he reached over to swipe away a few droplets of moisture with his thumb.

“Are you okay, Bells?” he whispered.

I swallowed roughly and nodded. “My head hurts, but I’ll be okay.” 

He grimaced. “You’re bleeding.”

I frowned and touched my fingers to my forehead. When I pulled them away, I saw blood. I laughed weakly. “Yeah. I guess I am. Sorry.”

Something in his eyes changed in that moment. They were like fire. “That’s why he left, isn’t it?” he said tightly. “Something happened...you hurt yourself and they made to turn you into a midnight snack.”

I grimaced internally. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“I know what they are, Bella,” he bit out. “Filthy bloodsuckers.”

I gasped in surprise. “Jake, I—”

He shook his head. “Don’t try to deny it.” He sighed. “Aw, hell. I was hoping that by taking you away from there that you’d be safe. I thought you’d seen sense.” His gaze narrowed. “Don’t think I didn’t strongly suspect from the start that you were using me to get back to him. I may be young, Bells, but I’m not stupid.” 

He didn’t give me a chance to protest. He just jumped out of the car and moved so far away that he was barely in my sight. Angry, I got out of the car, too, and started to walk toward him.

“No!” he shouted. “Stay there. I’m not in control of my temper and I don’t want to hurt you if I phase.”

My eyes widened. “If you what?” 

He froze and then groaned. “Shit. He didn’t tell you? What we are, I mean? I thought for sure that he would.”

I released a shaky breath. “You tell me, then. What are you?”

He sighed. “Shapeshifters. We take the form of wolves to protect our tribe.”

_That must mean—_ _“_ The stories are true, then?” I asked breathlessly. He nodded. “You’re...what then? Their leader?” Another nod. “Holy crow,” I moaned.

Between Jake and Edward, any preconceptions I had about reality were blown to hell. Werewolves? Vampires? What was next? Pixies and trolls? I clasped my hands behind my head and released several deep breaths. Suddenly, I realized the implication behind his words to me in the car.

“I’m just an obligation, aren’t I?” I screamed. “Why are you doing this? What the hell do you get out of it? Don’t tell me he’s paying you to protect me or something.”

The sudden transformation shocked the hell out of me and I stumbled backwards as a large tawny wolf stood where Jake had moments before. He moved toward me slowly and, without thinking, I took off into the woods beside the road. It wasn’t until I was deep in the woods and off of any path that would lead me to the road that I realized what I’d been running from—or rather, who. I cursed softly. It was a damned bad time for that sense of self-preservation that Edward was convinced I didn’t have to kick in.

I glanced around and fought down panic as I realized how lost I was. Shit. This wasn’t good. A sudden, low growl caught my attention and I whipped around, seeking the source. There was nothing in my range of vision. I heard it again behind me and turned. Again, there was nothing. Convinced it was my imagination, I turned back toward where I’d come from only to find myself face to face with a pair of brown eyes. I jumped and yelped, but calmed the moment I realized it was Jake.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” I scolded, clutching my chest.

His brows furrowed. “I called for you. Didn’t you hear me?”

I gave him what I hoped was a withering look. “No. I was too busy trying to figure out what was making that low growling noise.”

The furrow deepened. “Low growl?”

“Yeah. It came from the north, I think.” 

He knew what it was. I saw it in his eyes as he gripped my hand and urged me back toward the road and the Rabbit. After everything I’d been through today, I was perfectly willing to trust Jake's judgment. Clearly, he didn't want to stick around and that could only mean that whatever it was, it was dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--Not What You See by Savatage, Too Little Too Late by JoJo

**JPOV**

I glanced over to see Bella still fast asleep. She’d drifted off shortly after we’d gotten under way again. About ten minutes in, she’d started talking. I chuckled at that. The ever-mysterious Bella Swan talked in her sleep. When I heard her murmur Cullen’s name, I sighed in annoyance. Of course she’d be dreaming about him. I grinned wryly, wishing that she loved me as much as she seemed to love him. He’d left her and nearly destroyed her, yet she was still absolutely devoted to him.

If I’d learned anything from the time Bella and I spent together these last couple of months, it was that insulting him only made her angrier. It certainly wasn’t helping my case any. Plus, seeing me upset only hurt her more, so I tried not to let it show if something she said bothered me. Her unswerving faith in the Cullens’ vegetarian diet pissed me off to no end, but I knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose. She was just as confused by this whole situation as I was.

The Rabbit’s headlights lit up a sign for the best apple pie in the country, which only served to remind me of how hungry I was. My stomach had started complaining about an hour ago, but I hadn’t wanted to wake Bella up and there were no places to eat near the highway.

“Bells,” I whispered, giving her a nudge.

She cracked an eye open and smiled. “You’re hungry again, aren’t you?”

I grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

Yawning, she stretched her arms and tense shoulder muscles. “I can hear your stomach from here, Jake.”

“There’s a diner coming up,” I continued. “It’s boasting the best apple pie in the country.”

She snorted in disbelief. “In Canada, maybe.”

***

We pulled into the parking lot a short time later and I was around to her side opening the door before she could even reach for the handle. She raised an eyebrow and a goofy grin slid across my lips as I shrugged.

“Just don’t let anyone see you doing that,” she murmured. “They’ll question your super speed.”

I laughed and extended a hand to help her out of the car. “I was bit by a radioactive spider on a school field trip,” I joked.

Hearing her genuine laughter at the stupid comment was priceless. Bella thought I was funny. Striving for gentleman, I offered her my jacket and hugged her close to me to protect her from the chill of the night. She snuggled into me slightly as we walked and it took all of my focus not to stumble when her cold hands grazed my ass through the material of my jeans.

“Tease,” I murmured.

The familiar blush colored her cheeks and I chuckled. She had no idea how cute she was when she was embarrassed. The young girl seating us flirted outrageously with me and I wouldn’t have realized how much so had it not been for the annoyed look on Bella’s face. Our orders taken, the waitress moved to pass them along to the kitchen. Once the girl was out of sight, I grasped Bella’s hand and smirked. “I’m not interested, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Our gazes locked and she frowned. “What?”

“You’re jealous,” I joked.

“I wouldn’t say jealous as much as protective,” she grumbled. “She was ogling you like a piece of meat. You deserve better.”

“When you’re hot, you’re hot,” I replied cockily.

She chuckled. “You’re fishing, Black, and I’m not biting.”

I grimaced. “Nice. Do they teach you this stuff in school? How to deflate a guy’s ego?” Her only response was a small smile. I cleared my throat. “So...where are we going exactly?” At her thoughtful look, I continued. “You must’ve had somewhere specific in mind. I don’t see you as the type to leave home without a destination in mind.”

* * *

**BPOV**

“What are you saying?” I joked. “That I’m not spontaneous?” I’d been expecting him to deny it.

He smirked. “Come on. Don’t tell me you didn’t research the place you wanted to go and then find it on a road map. You planned everything right down to what you were going to say to Charlie in that letter. I’ll bet you spent at least an hour perfecting that thing.” 

I poked my tongue out at him and laughed. “I had to make it convincing, didn’t I?” He hesitated and I wished in that moment that I knew what he was thinking. “What?”

He grinned. “I was just wondering what you wrote in that letter to make it so convincing.” 

They’d been lies of omission, of course. Just enough that Charlie would have a hard time reading between the lines if he could at all. The letter would have convinced me if I didn’t know better.

“That we cared about one another a great deal,” I replied. “That I was happy again for the first time in awhile. That I knew you would keep me safe and take care of me. How much I hoped he’d understand.” 

His flabbergasted expression made me realize how little I’d thanked Jake for all that he’d done for me over the last months. Gripping his hand tightly in mine, I moved to peck him on the cheek. I gasped in surprise when he turned his head slightly and our lips met in a shy imitation of a kiss. When he pulled back, he looked as surprised as I did.

“I—Bells, I didn’t mean to—I just reacted. God, I’m sorry,” he stuttered.

He looked so flustered that I knew he was telling the truth. Despite his obvious attraction to me, he hadn’t meant to act on it for fear of making me uncomfortable. I smiled. “It’s okay,” I murmured.

With a nervous laugh, he asked, “So...was it—?” 

Naturally, he wanted to know if I’d enjoyed it. “It was nice,” I whispered, my cheeks heating as I admitted it. That apparently wasn’t quite the response he’d been hoping for. His features fell slightly and I could read the disappointment in his eyes. For the duration of the meal, we sat in awkward silence, attempting to avoid the figurative pink elephant in the room.

By the time we’d paid the tab and left the restaurant, the awkwardness had begun to fade. I knew he had a crush on me and I didn’t need the kiss to tell me that. He’d agreed far too willingly to this trip and had been far too attentive throughout. Jake was an attractive guy and had a good heart, but I’d given mine away and I had no intention of taking it back. Edward made me different...better somehow. I had to find him and convince him that him leaving was the biggest mistake he’d ever made. 

Another hour in the car and I was nodding off at random intervals again. I was half asleep when Jake’s voice reached my semi-conscious brain, but I wasn’t able to understand what he was saying. My eyes snapped open. “What was that?” I murmured sleepily. 

His lips became a thin line and, for several long moments, it looked as if he had no intention of repeating it. I knew he’d caved when he sighed and glanced in my direction and muttered, “I wish we were really getting married. Then I’d be the only man allowed to kiss and touch you.”

It was childish and petty, which I’m certain Jake knew judging by the grimace that slid across his lips after he’d said it.

“I’m sorry,” he continued. “But the thought of any other man touching you just kills me.”

I sucked in a sharp breath at the admission.

* * * 

**JPOV**

It was a cheap shot, playing on her sympathy like that, and I knew it. She loved Cullen and I hated that she couldn’t love me more than she did him. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as, in my mind, I replaced him with me. She’d laugh in my arms as I tossed her onto the bed and gave her short, teasing pecks. The laughter would quickly became breathy moans as I kissed my way down her neck to the valley of her breasts. I’d never actually seen them, but my imagination was creative enough to fill in the details.

I hand on my arm wrenched me back to reality and I jerked the car to the side of the road, closing my eyes to regain control of my hormone-driven thoughts. For long moments, a tense silence filled the space between us. I’d fucked up big. Despite my best efforts to resist it, I’d fallen for Bella...the girl whose heart belonged to a vampire...the girl who couldn’t love me the way I wanted her to.

“It’s not fair,” I bit out. “Why in the hell did I have to fall for you when you’re in love with somebody else?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--To Wish Impossible Things by the Cure, There For You by Flyleaf, Like I Never Loved Before by Phil Vassar

**EPOV**

She wanted to marry him. It was gut-wrenching to imagine the woman that I loved so desperately wanting to marry another man. She wouldn’t get that far, of course.

She was only 17 so she would need parent permission and if the note to Charlie was any indication, he hadn’t known about her plan when she left. Even if Charlie consented, the insolent pup was far too young. At only 15, even parent permission wouldn’t allow him to marry Bella.

I breathed a sigh of relief as that line of reasoning calmed the tumult of emotion threatening to consume me. But Bella wanted to marry him. There was no hiding from that cold, hard fact.

My lips twisted in a wry smile. I was getting what I wanted...or what I’d thought I wanted. She would live a normal Human life and Jacob Black would protect her in the way I couldn’t.

God, I’m such a coward. Why didn’t I stay? Me and my stupid sense of chivalry.

***

**BPOV**

I worried my lower lip as guilt hit me like a punch in the gut. Shit. I shouldn’t have dragged him into this. Even before this trip, I’d had an idea of how he felt about me. It was so wrong and twisted for me to use him this way.

“Jake, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or give you the wrong impression. I’m such a shit for doing this to you.”

“You’re right,” he murmured. “It really wasn’t fair of you.”

I grimaced. How was a person supposed to take a comment like that? The truth stung and the remorse was nearly overwhelming. It made me wonder again what Edward saw in me.

“I can’t take back anything I’ve done until now,” I offered. “But I can swear to be honest with you from now on.”

He sighed. “A part of me knew your real reasons. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself because then that would be like admitting that I didn’t stand a chance with you. I wasn’t ready for that.”

“And you are now?”

“Not really,” he stated frankly. “But it’s staring me right in the face...so I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

The silence that followed was as awkward as it was long. Would I ever be able to make it up to him? Would he ever let me? I caught a glance at a sign that read “Welcome to Bellingham”. According to the map, that put us about 100 miles from Lake Cowichan.

My stomach twisted with anxiety. That meant that we’d be there in a little over an hour and a half. For the first time since leaving Forks, I stopped to wonder how my surrogate family would react. Would they even remember me after all this time? Would they help me find Edward?

Sighing, I turned my phone on for the first time since leaving Forks. I hadn’t wanted a thousand calls from Charlie ordering me home to weaken my resolve. I was determined to find Edward and didn’t need anything to change my mind. Once it had powered on completely, I noticed a text from an unknown number.

I struggled to remember how to access text messages on it. The phone was still new to me, an early birthday gift from Alice that I hadn’t touched since the day Edward had left. At last, I got into the menu and selected the bolded subject. My eyes widened as I studied it. The message was simple, reading only “Follow Youbou Road. I’ll be waiting beside the road to show you the way.~A”

“Alice!” I yelled, making Jake jump.

Confused, he asked, “Alice? You mean Alice Cullen?”

I nodded vigorously. “She must have seen us coming.” I checked the time and date on the message. “Yesterday at noon. She must have seen me leave Charlie’s.”

“Does that mean you know exactly where you’re going?”

I glanced at the text again. “She says to follow Youbou Road. She’ll meet us at the side to show us the way.”

“Is she the short, dark-haired one with the pixie cut?” he queried. I nodded and he glanced ahead. “Is that her?”

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the little vampire that had become one of my best friends. “Yeah!” I shouted excitedly. “Pull over!”

He found a turn-off and brought the car to a stop only a hundred feet away from her. I didn’t even wait for him to kill the engine before throwing my door open and running toward her. Before I could react, she’d enveloped me in a tight hug and I was sobbing into her shoulder.

“Oh, Alice,” I murmured. “I thought I’d never see you again.” I pulled back, squeezing her arms tightly. “How could you all just leave me like that?”

Her expression instantly became one of sadness. “We didn’t want to, Bella. But Edward made us promise to leave you alone.”

My lips tightened as her explanation reminded me of who I was truly angry at. “Where is he?” I growled in irritation. “Where is that pompous ass of a vampire so that I can kick his ass into next year for lying to me?”

Her gaze went blank for a moment and I knew she was having a vision. I waited as patiently as I could manage. All at once, surprise slid across her features followed by a loud burst of musical laughter. “He thinks you and Jacob eloped.”

I shrugged. “He probably saw the note I left for Charlie then. Serves him right. I’m tempted to let him suffer for another day or two after the months of pain he caused me.”

She smiled wanly. “I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, but you need to be the bigger person here, Bella. Forgive him. You know you’re going to eventually anyway.”

Sighing, I nodded my agreement. “You must be in contact with him. Order him home, but don’t tell him exactly why just yet. I don’t want to give him time to think of a thousand excuses. I want him shocked and honest for once.”

“Done.” She turned to Jake. “If you don’t mind, I’ll drive...since I know the way.”

Begrudgingly, Jake handed her his keys and climbed into the back seat while I slid into the passenger seat. Alice started the car and pulled back onto the road. A distance down, she took a right onto a dirt road that she said led deep into the woods. It offered them the privacy they liked and extensive miles of forest in which to hunt under the cover of the trees.

At last, we pulled up to the house and exited Jake’s Rabbit. This home was much the same as the one they’d had in Forks with glass walls instead of plaster...the one place where they didn’t have to hide what they were. I recognized Alice’s canary yellow Porsche and Carlisle’s black Mercedes in the drive. I sucked in a breath, preparing myself for everyone else’s reactions when they saw me here.

Alice opened the door and stepped over the threshold, Jake and I following. I wasn’t surprised that everyone was gathered in the living room. My gaze went first to Esme, who had a look of motherly concern on her face, then to Carlisle who also appeared worried.

“Jacob,” Carlisle greeted with a nod. “I thought we agreed that Bella would remain in Forks where she was protected.”

What was that supposed to mean? I frowned. I hated it when everyone left me out of a conversation. You’d think I’d be used to it given Edward’s and Alice’s abilities, but it still frustrated the hell out of me.

Jake shook his head. “I didn’t have a choice. Bella was damned determined to find you all and the red-head must have caught on because we ran into her in the woods just before we crossed the border.”

My eyes widened. “Victoria?”

Carlisle sighed and nodded. “She’s been trying to pull together a little army to distract us while she goes after you and Edward.”

“Alice had a vision of Victoria?”

He shook his head and was about to reply when a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl who looked to be no more than 15 came running down the stairs. She wasn’t like them. No—this girl was still Human.

“Who is she?” I blurted.

For just a moment, the thought flitted through my mind that she was their replacement for me. She was shorter than me and slightly heavier, her features far more beautiful than my plain ones.

“Bella,” Carlisle began. “This is Bree Tanner. She is how we came across the information regarding Victoria.”

“I thought she was going to kill me,” Bree offered shyly. “But she told me that if I made it here and gave a message to Carlisle, she’d let me live.”

He gaze lifted from her hands and her eyes glazed over. I turned to see what she was staring at and realized that Jake was looking at her in that same strange way. I waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention, but he didn’t seem to notice me.

“Earth to Jake. Come in, Jake.”

This snapped him from his daze long enough to stare at me like I’d lost my mind. Without sparing me another glance, he turned back toward Bree and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hi. I’m Jacob Black.”

Her cheeks flushed crimson. “Bree Tanner.”

He nodded. “You and I—There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

“Okay.”

The two then headed upstairs, leaving me staring after them, confused. “What in the hell was that all about?”

Carlisle grinned. “Imprinting.”

“What?”

“Imprinting,” he repeated. “It’s the way Jacob’s kind selects their mates. His and Bree’s bond is somewhat like yours and Edward’s—an instant recognition almost as though they’ve known one another for eternity.

I grimaced. Speaking of Edward. I turned to Alice. “How long?”

“A couple of hours yet,” she said flippantly. “You must be starving, Bella. Let’s go to the kitchen and see if we can’t find you something to eat.”

She cut off my protest by grabbing me by the arm and dragging me in the kitchen, the others following.

* * *

**EPOV**

I frowned, my mind running through a thousand scenarios after finding out from Alice that Bella was no longer in Forks. This much I knew. Yet, she was insistent that I return home immediately. She’d blocked the remainder of her thoughts, claiming that I would find out why when I got there.

Was it possible that she’d seen a flash of where Bella was? Could it be the chance I was hoping for to find the woman I loved and tell her everything. Picking up speed, I crossed the border into Canada. The sooner I arrived home, the sooner I would know what news Alice had for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--Maybe Someday by the Cure, Perfect by Hedley

**BPOV**

I stared blankly at the mug of hot chocolate in my hands, the little white globs that had been marshmallows nearly melted now from the heat of the drink. Bringing it to my lips, I took a ginger sip. The savory sweet flavor of the chocolate danced across my taste buds and I felt my sour mood beginning to evaporate. A glance out the back door revealed Jake and Bree cuddled closely on the outdoor sofa, completely absorbed in one another. I couldn’t help but grin at seeing him so happy.

Scant hours ago, I’d been making his life hell with my meaningless flirting and now he sat beside his destined mate as though he’d never lived before meeting her. It made me reflect on mine and Edward's tumultuous beginnings. A weak laugh slipped past my lips as I remembered my stubborn vampire’s whiplash-inducing mood swings, as I’d called them at the time. The hints had been designed to be cryptic and had made me want to break his neck for being such a pain in the ass.

I shook my head. That was my Edward. Pain in the ass extraordinaire. As much as I loved the idiot, I knew that we’d need to work on this martyr complex that made us both miserable. I wasn’t going to let it go on any further. When he arrived, I would give him one final warning about it and every time after that when he started in on it, I was going to walk away and refuse to listen. Maybe that’s what it would take for him to finally get it. I’d sure as hell given him enough chances.

Another thing that I knew that we needed to talk about was his intimacy issues and his lack of confidence in his control. I could understand that he was old fashioned and that he was afraid of hurting me, but it was a particular part of his martyr complex that needed to be stopped in its tracks. I was determined to reach some sort of compromise and to get him to push his boundaries, even if only a little bit at a time.

The reason he was so scared of the things we hadn’t done was because he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe if we went slowly enough in trying new things, he could become comfortable with them. I wasn’t exactly Miss Experienced myself, but I was willing to try. It was fair that he agree to do the same, right? Sighing, I took a larger gulp of my hot chocolate, allowing the warmth to fill me. One thing was for certain--I wasn’t letting him leave again, even if it took me appealing to the rest of the Cullens to stop it.

“He’s here!” came Alice’s familiar trill from the living room.

I sat the mug aside and sighed, preparing myself to face the man who had abandoned me. The anger came flooding back. I knew I was going to need it if I he was going to understand how much it had hurt me when he’d left. There was no way he was getting off easy this time. I wasn’t going to just hand him my heart again. He’d have to work to earn my trust back.

My feet carried me to the front door and I waited for him to step through. I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest as the thought of seeing him again after all this time stole my good sense. It was then that I heard the approaching footsteps on the porch. Not a moment later, the door swung open and my breath caught as I stared into his dark obsidian eyes.

His face showed first surprise, and then confusion, at last reflecting a sort of nervousness. Before I could step away, he’d wrapped his arms around me. Willing myself to stay strong, I fought to remove his arms. They fell limply to his side and for the first time, I considered that it may have been a mistake to come here. The coward in me had me turning to run until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I froze.

“Bella?”

I tensed and gritted my teeth in anger. My courage returning, I turned to face him. “How dare you lie to me. Because of you and your damn martyr complex, I was catatonic for months. Charlie was on the verge of sending me home to Renee. I don’t give a damn what your reasons were. The fact remains that you chose to run away from me rather than face the obstacles together. I know what you are and I accepted that a long time ago. I’d rather die than live without you.” I was millimeters from his face now, the tears flowing full force. “Do you understand now, Edward? Do you understand how I feel about you yet or do you need a visual aid?”

A strong temptation to slap him nearly overwhelmed my better judgment. I knew that it wouldn’t hurt him. I’d only injure my hand more. Staring into his eyes, I didn’t back down. The adrenaline pumped through me like fire and I struggled to slow my breathing. There was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes. I felt a twinge of remorse, but tucked it away. He needed a wakeup call and I was giving it to him.

* * *

**EPOV**

Her anger had been the last thing I was expecting. This was a side of Bella that I’d never truly seen. The venom in her words and the fire in her eyes left no doubt in my mind that she was furious with me. She had every right to be. What I’d done to her was absolutely deplorable and if I spent the rest of eternity trying, I would never be able to make it up to her.

Swallowing roughly, I nodded. “You’re right,” I murmured. “You’re absolutely right, Bella, and I hate myself for what I’ve done to you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. And I know that no reason is good enough, but I thought that I was doing what was best. If I’d realized that it was you Victoria was after, I never would have left.”

I could see the fire shift to confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?”

A wry grin spread across my lips. “Jacob caught their scent in the woods about two days before we left. I thought that they were after my family and I. It was my suggestion that we leave the area, hoping that they would follow. I knew you couldn’t come with us. It was too much of a risk so Jacob and his pack agreed to keep an eye on you for me.”

“What about Jasper?” she whispered. “I thought that you all left because of what happened on my birthday.”

“That only served to solidify my decision,” I agreed. Smiling, I pulled the ring from my pocket and she gasped. “I’ve had it since your birthday. It was my mother’s. I was considering asking you that day; but after what happened, I knew I couldn’t. Jacob’s news led me to make one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever made. I hated leaving you, but I had to in order to keep you safe.”

“You’re right,” she bit out. “It was a big mistake and I’ve spent every moment since you left paying for it. I should hate you for that. I should walk away from you just like you walked away from me.”

My throat tightened. “You have every right to hate me, Bella. I wouldn’t blame you if you never forgave me for the pain I’ve caused you.”

“Oh, no. You’re not getting out of this that easily,” she chided. “I’ve had enough of this need you feel to punish yourself. I’m staying and if it takes the rest of eternity, we’re going to work this out because when I said forever, Edward, I meant forever.”

I shook my head. “Bella—”

Her lips tightened. “Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t know what I want.” She dropped her gaze from mine. “It was stupid of me to come here. Maybe you really meant what you told me that day in the woods. Maybe everything that we had was a lie.”

Her words were like a slap to the face. The defeat in her voice as she’d said them made it seem as though she actually believed them. I stared at her, stunned beyond speech. Had I really lied so convincingly that she thought? It was almost inconceivable that she doubted so much what I felt for her. I would _die_ for her, _kill_ for her and she had the nerve to doubt what I felt for her?

“All we do is hurt each other,” she murmured. “You do it out of some misplaced sense of chivalry and I do it because you did it first. That kind of a relationship isn’t healthy. We either need to change that or move on because I refuse to play to your stupid self-sacrifice mentality anymore. And your issues with being intimate are affecting us, too. I understand that you’re from a different time coupled with the fact that you’re afraid of hurting me. But whenever you push me away, it makes me feel like you don’t want me that way.”

At last, I found my voice. “My sweet Bella. I want you more than you will ever know. It’s so difficult for me to stop, but I know that we have to. I stop because I know that if I allow it to continue, I’ll take advantage of you.”

“We can take it slow,” she murmured. “We don’t have to do everything all at once, but I’d like to feel like you’re becoming more comfortable with that side of our relationship. It’s important to me to know that you find me attractive and want that intimacy with me. I think it would be much easier for us both to adjust to one another over time than all in one night. There are plenty of other things that we can do besides...that.”

I fought back a grin at the familiar blush that colored her cheeks.

“I just—I’ve never done those things with a man before,” she continued. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t like them or that I want you to stop. I like it when you touch me. You need to understand that I want more than anything to see you and to touch you. I want to learn what pleases you. This isn’t supposed to be a one way thing and wanting pleasure for yourself doesn’t make you selfish. Pleasure is something to be shared. I won’t be happy unless you are and I know you won’t be happy unless I am. That’s what makes a relationship work—give and take.”

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. “You’re absolutely right, love. I never thought of it that way.”

“Finally,” she whispered, relief evident in her voice.

I paused. “Are you still angry with me?”

She sighed. “No, I suppose not. I never could stay angry with you.”

“I know that I’ll have to work to earn your trust again,” I murmured. “But I’ll spend every moment of eternity doing so, I swear to you.”

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that spread across my face at his promise. “How about a compromise? I’ll be a little more patient and you won’t be so uptight, okay?

He chuckled. “Deal.”

“Seal it with a kiss?” I prodded, unable to help the blush that colored my cheeks.

He laughed openly and my heart leapt at the sound. I hadn’t realized how much I loved his laugh and the sound of his voice until I couldn’t hear it anymore. His lips brushed against mine and I giggled.

“A real kiss, you monk,” I joked.

Before I could draw another breath, his mouth was on mine in a devouring kiss. A soft moan escaped me and my legs felt like jelly as he slipped his tongue past my lips. I sucked in a breath when it made contact with mine and buried my hands in his hair gripping tightly. I whimpered helplessly when he let lose a low growl.

Suddenly, Edward pulled back from the kiss and I was about to groan in frustration when I noticed that he looked quite fascinated with the wall, his lips a tight line. I took in our surroundings and noted that every Cullen in residence along with Jake and Bree stood staring at us, all of them wearing knowing grins with the exception of Jake, who looked like he wanted to pummel Edward. I smiled sheepishly.

Emmett opened his mouth I assumed to make some smart-ass comment, like always, but was silenced by Rosalie elbowing him. His smug grin, however, stayed firmly in place and I was certain that the comment was plain in his thoughts. My gaze returned to Jake and I raised an eyebrow, hoping my expression read something along the lines of ‘Down, boy’. I knew he was trying to protect me, but it wasn’t necessary anymore. For the first time, I felt that Edward truly understood what I expected of our relationship and we could work to reach a compromise of sorts.

I tugged on Edward’s sleeve and smirked. “Come on. I figure we’ll need to go a good distance to get out of vampire hearing range.” His features relaxed and he even allowed a ghost of a smile to form on his lips as he nodded in agreement. I turned to the others and shrugged. “Sorry. This is a private show.”

Within moments, I was on Edward’s back and we were racing deep into the forest. The trees flying by at lightning speed still made me a little queasy, but I was adjusting to it. I grinned happily as I felt the coolness and strength of his body beneath my hands. It really was like coming home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soundtrack for this chapter--Let's Just Fall In Love Again by Jason Castro, I Wanna Make Love To You by Eric Clapton

**BPOV**

It amazed me how much this place reminded me of our meadow in Forks. There were minor differences, but I was too distracted by my beautiful vampire to count them all.

Things had changed between us and I knew that our relationship would never be the same. I felt it in his touch and in the air around us. Despite my attempts to let go of the past, I would never be able to forget that incredible loneliness and would always be afraid of him leaving me again.

“Change me,” I whispered for the tenth time in the last hour.

His features tensed and I could see the determination in his eyes. “I can’t.”

“You’re my life, Edward,” I argued. “You’re the only one I’ll ever want. I’m tired of you being afraid of breaking me. It’s killing me that I can’t be with you in the way I want to be. I don’t ever want to be without you and a Human lifetime isn’t enough. I want you in every way possible for eternity. Please tell me that you want that, too.”

He sighed. “Oh, Bella. Of course I do. I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. I don’t even want to imagine it. You’re everything to me, love. Everything. I’d rather die than be without you.”

“Then why won’t you change me?”

Topaz eyes became obsidian. *“I know the consequences of the choice you’re making. I’ve lived through it. And to let you suffer that—You think that I have a soul. I don’t. But to risk yours just for the sake of never having to lose you—That’s the most selfish thing I’ll ever do.”*

I paused. “Did you change?” At his confused expression, I continued. “If someone didn’t know any better, you could easily be mistaken for a Human. You have compassion for others, you love, you laugh, you kiss, you talk, you think, you experience pain like a Human and most importantly you feel guilt when you hurt others. Your soul makes you who you are and a being without a soul wouldn’t feel compassion or guilt. A soulless being would destroy and take without any thought for the person or creature it was taking from. That’s not you, Edward.”

* * *

**EPOV**

She didn’t understand. How could she? I’d never told her about that part of my existence. My throat tightened as I imagined her reaction. I was so afraid of losing her again and I wasn’t certain I could take it if she left me. The tears I couldn’t shed stung my throat and my lips tightened.

“Tell me,” she whispered. “You don’t ever have to hide anything from me. Be honest with me.”

I sighed. “I was like the Volturi once,” I began. “Dispensing my own brand of justice, playing God, killing those that I decided weren’t worthy of life. I was angry and thought that there was no way to escape what I was—a monster—and I hated myself for it. It reached a point where I could no longer justify the spilling of Human blood, no matter what atrocities they’d committed in their lives. That’s when I returned to Carlisle. He welcomed me readily enough, but I knew that even if he could forgive me so easily I would never forgive myself.”

She laid a hand on my cheek and my eyes locked with hers. I was stunned to find sympathy and compassion shining in them.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to live with that every day. But you’ve changed. You’re not that way anymore. You’re more Human than anyone I know. I love you, Edward. All of you.”

Smiling, I cradled her angelic face in my hands and murmured, “I love you, too, my beautiful Bella. You have the purest heart and the most generous spirit of anyone I’ve ever known.”

She worried her lower lip. “Are you afraid that I’ll be like them? The others of your kind? Are you afraid I won’t want to live like you do?”

“Not one bit, love,” I offered confidently, then paused. “My greatest fear is that you’ll regret becoming like me...that you’ll finally understand what a monster I am and that you’ll hate me for doing that to you.”

She shook her head. “Never, Edward. I could never regret becoming like you. You’re not a monster and if I ever hear you talking that way again...well, I don’t know what I’ll do, but you won’t like it.”

I chuckled. “Mmm. All right. I promise I won’t refer to myself as a monster if only to escape whatever painful torture you have planned for me if I do.”

“Better,” she said, a grin of triumph crossing her lips.

I nuzzled her neck, purring at the deliciousness of her scent. It struck me that it wasn’t her blood that I was craving as much as her body. The scent of her arousal mingled with the scent of her blood and I was powerless to resist the desire it invoked in me. God help me, all I’d thought of in the lonely nights away from her was the fire her kiss ignited in me.

I was always so careful not to allow my desires free reign, but the sweet fragrance reminded me of her taste when we kissed. I wanted so much to make love to her...to watch her face as I brought her pleasure. The thought of touching her most secret place until she orgasmed—

I paused. “Bella?”

“Hmm?”

In a gesture very uncharacteristic of me, I worried my lower lip. I knew that if I could blush, I would be a brilliant shade of red. “I’d like to try something, but you must remain still and you must tell me immediately if I hurt you or you don’t wish me to do it.”

Her eyebrows arched and I could tell she was intrigued. The last time I’d told her that, I’d kissed her for the first time. I didn’t move at first, attempting to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I was so afraid that I would lose control or that I would disgust her. Surely she didn’t want me to do the things that I wanted to do.

Releasing an unnecessary weighty sigh to relieve my nerves, I brushed my lips gently against hers. I made certain to go slowly at first, but gradually deepened the kiss until I was groaning softly into her mouth. How I wanted her. Raising a hand, I gently brushed the backs of my knuckles along her side near her breast to test her reaction. When she sucked in a breath, I pulled away.

“Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and grasped my hand in hers, then placing it directly over her covered breast. “No. I like it when you touch me.” When I hesitated, she smiled. “You can grip it a little harder. You won’t break me.”

I tightened my grip slightly under her hand and my eyes flew to hers. “Like this?”

“Yes,” she murmured breathlessly. “Massage it a little.”

I squeezed it lightly and felt my arousal twitch at the soft moan that escaped her lips. “Does that feel all right?”

She nodded rapidly. “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

Pausing, I asked, “Can I—under—?”

Again, she nodded. “Please.”

Slowly, I slid my hand down to the hem of her shirt and slipped it under until my hands found her bare, wonderfully warm skin. She shivered slightly and I smirked. “Cold, love?”

“No,” she breathed. “Keep going.”

I pushed the hem of her shirt above her navel and placed a gentle kiss there. “Mmm. Lovely,” I purred. I placed another kiss just above her waistband, drawing a gasp from her.

“Thought you wanted to touch my bare breasts?”

I chuckled. “I do. I just got distracted. The rest of you is just as tempting.”

“Jesus,” she gasped. “You’re trying to kill me.”

My hand shook as I traced patterns over her abdomen with my fingers, trailing slowly upward toward my destination. I resisted the urge to tear away the undergarment keeping her skin from my touch, instead sliding my hand into the side and massaging her breast gently, a growl of desire escaping my throat at her breathless whimper. Her peak was hard against the palm of my hand and I licked my lips as I imagined taking it into my mouth.

“God,” she moaned. “That feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

But I had other plans. There was so much more of Bella that I wanted to explore, yet I didn’t know if I would be able to maintain control if she was completely exposed to my gaze, so for the time being her beautiful body would need to remain hidden from my view. My explorations would be by touch only.

I released her breast, brushing the tip of my index finger over her peak as I trailed my hand slowly south, pausing for a moment when my hand reached her waistband. Venom pooled as I imagined what lay underneath her jeans. Swallowing it roughly, I snapped my eyes up to meet hers.

“Can I touch you?” I murmured, sliding my fingers slightly under to indicate where I wanted to touch her.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I sucked in a breath as I processed the question. Edward Cullen was asking me if he could touch my— The world around me spun as I reminded myself to breathe. Just the thought of his cold fingers caressing the heat between my legs was enough to soak my panties. I shivered. Good God, this man. It just wasn’t fair. He could take me from content to wanton in under three seconds. Did he even realize how sexy he sounded? His voice had dropped two octaves and taken on a rough timber that had me nearly on the brink of exploding and he’d only touched my breast. My gaze locked with his and I realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

“God, yes,” I moaned.

His touch remained hesitant as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid the fly down. He pushed the material aside and lightly teased me through the material of my panties. Fire shot through my body at the slight touch and my back arched sharply, a keening sound escaping my lips.

“God, Bella. You’re so warm and so wet,” he groaned.

Through the mind-shattering sensations, I managed to meet his gaze and whisper breathlessly, “For you. I’m so warm and so wet for you.”

His already-obsidian eyes became pitch black at that statement and a noise somewhere between a growl and a snarl rumbled from deep within him. I felt a rush of wetness saturate my soaked underwear at the rawness and the fierceness of it, followed by a whimper when I saw him inhale deeply. He could smell me. Of course. There was no way he couldn’t. That insight returned me to reality and I felt the heat of a blush steal into my cheeks. Did he find it repulsive? Did he like it?

He pulled his hand away and I nearly whimpered from the loss. It took a moment for my senses to return enough to realize that his hand was lying against the bare skin of my stomach just above my open jeans. My gaze traveled up to his face to find his eyes tightly shut and his brow furrowed as though he was in pain.

“Edward—” 

He raised a single finger and I closed my mouth, waiting. “Just give me a moment, love,” he ground out. When I made to sit up, he pushed me back down. “Be still.”

After what felt like hours, he relaxed and sighed, his eyes opening. His expression was calmer and not as tense, though his pupils remained dark obsidian, and his touch was gentler as he slid his hand again slowly southward. The familiar feeling of his fingers stroking me through my underwear was arousing, though not quite as overwhelming this time.

I was able to rein in any sudden reactions more quickly and more able to bask in the sensations without it stealing every ounce of my sense. I retained just enough presence of mind to lay my hand gently on top of his and guide it slowly to my thigh. My eyes remained on his face, judging his reaction carefully. I didn’t want to overwhelm him or he would stop altogether.

“Under,” I instructed huskily.

Shit! I didn’t even know my voice could go that low. His nostrils flared and I whimpered softly at the sight of his desire so openly on display. He wanted me. He really wanted me. I would have to remember ask him later what turned him on the most. Any thoughts of later fled my mind as his cold fingers made contact with the bare skin of my folds and I hissed at the contrast of cold on hot.

“Fuck!” I whimpered. His hand froze. I grimaced internally, certain that I’d offended him. Damn my brain for not controlling that impulse. My cheeks heated. “Sorry.”

My gaze met his and I noted the incredulous expression on his face. “For what?”

“For saying—that word. I don’t ever— It just felt so good and I—”

His eyes widened and he shook his head. “I wasn’t offended. I—” He sucked in a breath. “Yes, you never use that word and the fact that all I did was touch you and you said—Christ, Bella, do you know what that does to me?”

I gaped. He liked it when I cursed? Saying that word turned him on? The meaning began to sink in and I shivered. Oh, the possibilities. Would he like me using the other words, too? Would he like it if I talked dirty? His response to both my curse and my earlier statement seemed to indicate a definite ‘yes’.

I worried my lower lip, my gaze falling to the fly of his jeans and my eyes widened at the mass of his erection pushing against the zipper. The physical proof of his desire for me was nearly overwhelming and a dozen questions raced through my mind. What would it feel like? Would it be hard? Would it be warm like me or cold like the rest of him? I ached to find out.

“Can I touch you?” I whispered shakily. He hesitated and I pressed, “Please?”

He released a breath through his nose and nodded sharply. Slowly, I reached my hand out and laid it over the bulge in his jeans. I lost control of my brain for a few seconds when I felt him thrust into my touch and heard him groan in pleasure. His eyes were closed again and I froze, allowing him to get used to my touch. He was propped up on shaking arms as I watched him struggle to rein in his baser instincts. I was amazed at the feel of him, the velvety hardness surprising me. It was like stone covered with silk and was so cool to the touch even through the material of his jeans that I shivered.

I kept my eyes on his as I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding my hand inside and gripping him in my hand.

“Move your hand up and down, love,” he ground out.

I did as he asked and fought back a giggle when his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips again thrusting his arousal against my palm. The knowledge that I could make him lose control made me feel powerful. It was like nothing I’d ever felt. I made him feel good. When I touched him, he was at _my_ mercy. It was such a switch from the usual balance in our relationship.

“Fuck, Bella,” he growled. “Your hand feels so good, baby.”

My heart skipped a beat and my throat tightened with emotion. He’d called me ‘baby’. He’d never called me that before. Sure, he’d call me ‘love’ or ‘my love’, but never ‘baby’. I was surprised to find that I liked it...a lot. If he only ever called me that when we made love, I’d make love to him every moment of every day for the rest of eternity just to hear the way the word sounded on his lips. Slowly, I wrapped my hand around as much of him as I could through the material and repeated the up and down motion I’d used before. A strangled gasp escaped his lips and his head fell against his chest.

“You have to stop, Bella,” he panted. “I’m...so close, baby.”

But I didn’t want to stop. Watching the pleasure that I brought him was so intoxicating. I could touch him like this forever. His breaths became shorter and more hurried and I saw his shoulders tense. I wanted to see his eyes.

“Edward,” I murmured. “Look at me.” He shook his head. I drew in a breath and said more harshly, “Look at me.” 

His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine, but I had the strangest feeling like he was looking through me and not at me. I shivered.

* * *

**EPOV**

Her hand felt unbelievable. Never in my nearly hundred years had I ever felt anything like it. I don’t think whoever said vampires could only be killed a certain way took the pleasure of a woman’s hands into consideration because surely if Bella stroked me long enough, I would burst into flames and expire right here. I’d stopped breathing the moment she’d wrapped her hand around my arousal and was weak from the sensation of it.

“Bella,” I groaned. “I can’t—You have to move your—”

Her voice was soft, yet firm as she replied, “I don’t want to. I want to feel you—in my hand.”

I stared at her wide-eyed, hardly able to believe what I was hearing. Did my innocent Bella just tell me that she wanted me to come in her hand? I felt the familiar tightening sensation in my abdomen and I growled at the thought, my hips taking on a life of their own as they thrust into her tight grip. I forgot any reasons why I shouldn’t and let myself just feel, using Bella’s murmured words of encouragement to ground me. Too soon, the tightening released like a coiled spring and my vision went white. Fire raced through my body and for a few moments, it felt like I was floating without gravity to hold me down. Gradually, I became aware of my lovely angel’s voice calling out to me.

“Edward,” she murmured. “Are you all right?”

I opened my mouth several times to speak before at last managing, “That was indescribable.” 

Glancing down, I noted the bright flush of her cheeks and couldn’t resist a pleased smirk. Why had I resisted this for so long? It was at that moment that my good sense caught up with me and I realized that she hadn’t come yet. No longer shy, I pinned her hands carefully above her head and nipped playfully at her ear.

“Your turn, love,” I murmured. “Keep them there or I’ll stop.”

Of course I wanted to bring her the same pleasure that she’d brought me, but I didn’t know if I’d be able to control myself if I allowed her to touch me. Besides, I didn’t need her delightful hands distracting me from my mission. I _would_ make her come, that I was determined of. I lowered my mouth once again to the exposed skin of her abdomen and sucked the skin into my mouth, careful to keep my teeth away. Her gasp of surprised pleasure had me hard again in seconds.

“Enough teasing,” she murmured huskily. “Touch me.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, I slid my hand into her open jeans and pressed a finger against her clit, circling her entrance. She screamed my name and I couldn’t control the growl that rumbled in my chest. She was even hotter and even wetter than before and I felt my arousal twitch at the thought. I pulled out slightly and slid them into her again, pausing when I felt her barrier. I’d forgotten entirely about it. I continued teasing her clit and the outside of her entrance, although now careful to avoid going too deep. The last thing I wanted was to take her innocence completely. No, that would wait until she was in my bed as my wife. I swear my undead heart started again for just a moment at the thought. My wife.

A breathless gasp escaped her lips and I felt my arousal jerk at the pleasure so evident upon her face. I made her feel this way. 

“Do you like that, sweet girl?” I whispered. “Do you like it when I touch you?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “I love it. God, don’t stop. I’m so fucking close. Please.”

I increased the pace of my fingers, careful to keep the movements shallow. She arched into my touch and I smirked. “Come for me, Bella,” I commanded. “Come all over my fingers. I want to feel it.” 

I felt it the moment she climaxed, her body tensing as she screamed out my name, her fingers tugging at my hair. Unable to resist, my gaze went to her face and venom filled my mouth at the exquisite beauty of her features in orgasm. My cock twitched as I imagined being inside of her when she exploded. How would I ever resist the temptation until our wedding night knowing how she looked in the throes of pleasure?

“Edward?” she whispered.

I felt her hand on my cheek and my eyes flew to hers. My throat tightened at the tears I saw in them. I wiped them away with my clean hand and kissed her closed eyes.

“You’re so exquisite, love,” I murmured. “Please don’t cry.”

She drew in a shuddering breath. “That was so amazing. All of this time we could have been—”

I was stunned. “You enjoyed it?”

The lyrical chime of her laughter echoed in my ears. “Very much. I can’t even begin to describe it.” At my hesitation, her brow furrowed. “Please don’t regret it. It’s a perfectly acceptable way of showing our love. That’s why they call it making love. There’s nothing dirty about that.”

I shook my head. “I could never regret bringing you pleasure,” I murmured huskily. “I just didn’t expect—” 

“I love it when you touch me.”

Chuckling, I added, “Then I will endeavor to touch you as often as possible.”

Her heart raced and I nuzzled her neck. The knowledge of what I did to her had me aching again for her hand and perhaps even her mouth. Despite the ungentlemanly direction of my thoughts, I could no longer deny her effect on me. More than anything, I wanted to watch her take my arousal between her pouty lips and to feel her tongue against it. I shuddered at the thought, my erection twitching in response.

I reached into my pocket, feeling for the ring until my hand grasped it. Weak with desire and love, I helped her stand and before she could react I was down on one knee, pulling the ring from my pocket as my gaze locked with hers. Her eyes widened the moment she spotted the ring pinched between my thumb and index finger. She gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth.

“My beautiful, exquisite Isabella,” I began. “From the day you stumbled into my life, you’ve changed me. Never have I felt more Human than when I’m with you and never have I felt like more of the man I’ve always wanted to be than when I’m holding you. You are my sun through many dark and endless nights. You are my existence and nothing will ever mean more to me than you do. Please, my love, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?”   


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: Vampire by Xandria
> 
> This chapter is from Edward and Bella's POVs.

**BPOV**

For a moment, I forgot to breathe. It wasn’t like I’d never considered it. However briefly, I had certainly thought about him down on one knee asking me to be his wife. I’d always thought that if he ever asked, I would say no without hesitation if only because of what had happened between Charlie and Renee.

Now that I was in the moment, I found myself actually wanting to say yes. My mind raced as I fought that internal battle, though it seemed that ‘yes’ was winning out. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the ring of Edward’s cell phone.

He grimaced and stood, shoving his free hand into his pocket. Flipping it open, he growled a frustrated “what?” into the receiver. Suddenly, the scowl faded to be replaced by concern. I had no idea what the person on the other end was saying, but I knew by his expression that it wasn’t good.

“We’re on our way,” he murmured. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he turned to me.

My heart raced. “What’s wrong?”

He hesitated for a moment before replying, “Alice had a vision. You’re in danger. We have to return to the house right away. If we stay here—”

I knew even without him finishing the sentence what the consequences would be. Victoria had found us and was no doubt looking for revenge. If we stayed here, there was every possibility that Edward and I would be killed. Alice had seen it and I wasn’t one to bet against Alice.

*

By the time we arrived back at the house, the others were gathered in the living room, presumably to discuss strategy. I was immensely irritated that they had another round of Bella babysitting planned. It had been annoying enough to find out that Jacob had been working with them all along to keep an eye on me. I still hadn’t decided if I was going to forgive him for that bit of espionage.

Edward was in favor of complete lockdown and it took quite a bit of convincing to get him to settle for me being accompanied by at least one person at all times. Jake was reluctant to leave Sam in charge back in Forks, but he insisted that having a wolf around might throw Victoria off her game, though I think it had more to do with Bree’s refusal to leave and her determination to help in any way she could.

Slowly, everyone left with their excuses. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper would take the first round of patrols while Esme, Rose and Alice hunted. Jake and Bree went off in search of someplace to be alone. I grinned as I noted the blush in Bree’s cheeks, figuring that her thoughts were running along the same lines as mine. Despite the events that had transpired that afternoon between Edward and I, I had far from satiated my curiosity. I had every intention of engaging in a make-out session with my vampire that included a softer surface than the ground.

The moment I heard the back door close, I was in Edward’s lap, kissing and nibbling his neck. A sound between a snarl and a growl escaped him and I could feel his instant reaction. I didn’t bother to hide my smirk or my satisfaction at being able to get him rock hard in seconds. His erection pressed deliciously against me and I moaned at the sensation. My lips found his earlobe, sucking at first before transitioning into successively harder nips.

“As much as I want to, maybe we should stop for tonight,” he murmured.

I smiled against his marble skin. “Mmm. But you taste and smell so good.”

He straightened and I fought back a giggle when I felt his arousal twitch against my ass.

“Bella,” he chastised hoarsely. “It’s not nice to tease, love.”

“But I’m not teasing,” I countered, wiggling slightly in his lap.

His eyes slammed shut and a breathy ‘fuck’ escaped his lips, which I responded to with a slightly harder bite. Before I could draw in another breath, he had me on my back and his lips were crushed to mine, his tongue probing my mouth.  
“Vixen,” he murmured. “How did I ever think I could resist what you do to me?”

I chuckled and slid my hand under the waist of his jeans, squeezing the bare skin of his ass. “Stupid vampire.”

My brazenness amazed me. Was Alice rubbing off on me after all? Or was it the now-undeniable proof of Edward’s desire for not just my blood but for my body that was causing me to act this way? The darkening of his irises seemed to indicate that he liked this bolder side of my personality and I had to admit that I liked the results.

His grip on my hips tightened and I tilted my head back, sighing contentedly as I arched against him and ground my hips into his. But it wasn’t enough. I moaned softly as I fought to pull him closer. My hand slid from his ass up under his shirt to his solid shoulders, digging my nails in slightly. Suddenly, he tensed and I whined in annoyance. I expected that at any moment he would have us both in sitting position on the couch as though nothing had happened. To my surprise, he didn’t move even an inch.

“My God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered reverently, stroking his fingers through the hair at my temples.

I’d promised him we could take it as slow as he wanted and I knew that this was his way of refocusing and regaining control. The intimacy of the moment nearly stole my breath. How did I get so lucky to have this amazing man holding me in his arms as though I were his greatest treasure? When he chuckled, I realized I’d said it aloud.

He sighed. “Oh, my Bella. I’m the lucky one. You’re so exquisite and so perfect.”

I ducked my head to hide a sheepish smile, but he gripped my chin gently and tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

“Never doubt that, angel,” he whispered.

His lips were millimeters from mine when the familiar echo of his ringtone filled my ears. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering something about “constant interruptions”. I fought back a grin.

He dug in his pocket, but his eyes never left mine. ‘Behave, love,’ he mouthed.

I arched an eyebrow. ‘No promises,’ I returned.

He chuckled and, at last removing his phone from his pocket, checked the caller ID. All amusement disappeared from his features as he fumbled to flip the phone open. It was the first time I’d seen Edward so flustered.

“Hello, Tanya,” he said into the receiver, carefully avoiding my gaze.

He looked like a little boy who’d been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. If it was possible for vampires to blush, I’m certain he would have been bright red from head to toe. Tanya had to be an old girlfriend and he was probably worried how I’d react to her calling him.  
He grimaced, massaging his temples. “I’m doing well. And yourself?”

My new naughty personality peeked out accompanied by a bit of the green monster of jealousy. I shifted slightly in his lap, just enough to cause a little bit of friction.

His eyes widened and he shook his head warningly. I smiled and nodded, shifting again and giggled quietly when his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. The rumble of the growl he was biting back vibrated inside his chest and I felt a rush of wetness flood my panties.

“Tanya, I’ll call you back,” he said in a rush. “Don’t leave until I do.”

He paused for a few moments as he listened for her response. “Just—just—please just—No, I’ll call you back. Just—stay there.”

I assumed he got a ‘yes’ because he hung up quickly and returned his attention to me. His usually golden eyes were a dark obsidian and filled with hunger and longing. I shuddered slightly, but didn’t blink.

“Old girlfriend?” I managed with a smirk.

At the mention of Tanya, a shy smile replaced his serious expression and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Not really, no.”

“Is she a stalker or something?”

He shook his head. “No. She’s just used to getting whatever she wants.”

“And she wants you,” I stated bluntly.

He avoided my gaze, nodding. Shyward. This was new. I’d seen Sexy Edward, Protective Edward, Angry Edward and even Charming Edward; but I’d never seen him shy or embarrassed. I smirked, knowing that I was enjoying this far too much.

“Well, it would seem that you’re taken, so she can’t have you,” I joked.

*  *  *

**EPOV**

Her nimble fingers had unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans with astounding speed for a Human and my erection twitched in anticipation of her touch. Suddenly, her hand jerked away and I was dazed for a moment until I heard the loud, continuous knocking. The visitor’s mind was like an open book to me.

_Edward Cullen! I know you’re in there! Stop being rude and open this door._

Sorting out some of the other thoughts being projected, I realized that Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen had come with her. This was somewhat comforting as Kate and Irina had always done well in keeping Tanya from attempting her seduction. Their impeccable timing had broken Tanya’s spell that night and had saved my innocence for the woman I loved. It was then that another familiar mind emerged from the chorus of thoughts. I stiffened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: What I’ve Done by Linkin Park

**EPOV**

 “Aren’t you going to get that?” Bella whispered.

I hesitated. “Yes, but you should know that our Denali cousins have decided to come by for a visit,” I informed her. “Though they have deliberately ignored my request to wait for my call.”

Bella smiled and nodded. “It’ll be okay. Let’s just tell them. They’ll understand.”

It took a moment for it to click that Bella was putting on a show, as she knew that they could hear her. Her mind, however, remained silent and I sighed. Though I had become accustomed to this, it was still difficult to not know what my lovely angel was thinking. Before I could stop her, she opened the door and her eyes fell on Tanya. I don’t know how she knew which one was Tanya, but somehow she did.

Her gaze traveled over the others and she beamed invitingly and she extended her hand. “Edward’s cousins, right? It’s so nice to meet you all. Edward’s told me so much about you. I’m Bella. Edward’s fiancé."

I froze. Could this mean she was intending to accept my proposal or was this just part of her plan to keep Tanya at bay? Tanya’s gaze locked with hers, narrowing. Bella didn’t even flinch. I shuddered. My love was going to be a very dangerous vampress someday.   
My mind raced. Had I truly accepted her change as inevitable after all of this time fighting it? A reaction of a different kind stirred in my jeans as I rolled the thought and accompanying images around in my mind. My Bella—my wife—my beautiful vampress. I couldn’t deny that the thought of us tangled together in an unrestricted passionate frenzy was enough to make the world around me spin as though I were riding a tilt-a-whirl at the fair.

“Why, Edward.” The voice snapped me from my daze and I recognized that Irina was addressing me. “I had no idea you had a girlfriend, much less that you were engaged.”

Going with the conversation, Bella added, “We’ve only been seeing each other for a little over a year, but it feels like a lifetime.”

I grinned like a fool and moved immediately to her side, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. “It certainly does.”

“B—but she’s a Human!” Tanya protested, her eyes widening comically.

My gaze locked with Bella’s and I chuckled. “Yes. And my singer.”

“That’s amazing, Edward!” Eleazar complimented. “Truly remarkable! Never in my entire existence have I known a vampire who is able to resist his singer’s blood—and yet, here you stand with her as your wife-to-be.”

Carmen’s warm and honest mind overpowered Tanya’s objections. “My congratulations, Edward. She is lovely and her spirit is very generous.”

“Shield!” Eleazar declared, stunning me with his loud declaration. It was so abrupt that it had escaped his lips before the thought had a chance to form in his mind. “Most astounding. So rare. And hers is the most powerful I have ever come across.”

Bella’s talent. But how could he know?

Seemingly reading the expression on my face, Eleazar grinned. “Yes, yes. Normally she would need to undergo the change before her ability could be determined. But as I’ve said, she is extraordinary powerful. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she could control it even while Human.”

“While I appreciate the flattery, I’m just as vulnerable to bruising and bleeding as the next Human,” she murmured, her cheeks pink. “Maybe more so since I’m such a klutz.”

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. “Of course, my dear. But I was referring to the marvelous way that you shield your mind.”

Mental shield. “That’s why I’m unable to read her thoughts,” I offered.

Eleazar nodded. “Precisely. But were she to drop her barriers, you would be able to hear all that she would willingly share so long as you maintain skin-to-skin contact with her.” He returned his attention to Bella, his expression morphing into one of concern. “Be cautious, my dear, for Aro would stop at nothing to add you to his prized collection. A talent like yours would make him invincible.”

Bella sighed. “Well, then—it looks like Victoria is the least of our worries.”

Kate frowned. “Victoria?”

I grimaced. “James’s mate.”  
"Yes,” added a familiar male voice. “No doubt she seeks revenge for her mate’s death.”  
My gaze flew to Bella’s face and I heard her heart miss a beat as all of the blood drained from her already-porcelain face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laurent step forward and I instinctively threw my arm across Bella’s chest and crouched ready to attack, an angry hiss slipping past my lips.

“You dare to show your face here?” I growled, ready to sink my fangs into his throat at the first sign of movement toward Bella.

Laurent paused and I froze when Irina wrapped her arm about his waist and fixed me with a fierce stare. “He’s one of us now, Edward.”

My eyes locked with his and I realized that she was telling the truth. The brilliant crimson of his eyes had dulled to a luminous golden yellow. Though I kept my arm as it was, I raised myself from the attack posture.

“If you still don’t believe me,” Laurent began. “Take my thoughts. They are pure and they are yours.”

Hesitating for only a moment, I searched Laurent’s thoughts and found no sign of the monster he had been while in James’s coven. In fact, the majority of his thoughts centered around Irina. I arched an eyebrow. He loved her.

“You’ll forgive my assumption, Laurent, as the last time we met you sought to make a meal of my fiancé,” I offered.

He inclined his head. “Of course. But today I come as an ally and hopefully as a friend, to warn you of Victoria’s plans for your lovely mate. She doesn’t simply want to destroy you both. She won’t drain your mate of her blood, but will instead make you watch as she changes Bella. She will then destroy you as Bella watches and only once you have been destroyed will she end Bella.”

I frowned. “And how precisely are you privy to her plans?”

“Shortly after you ended James, she began to form her plan for your end. She attempted to coerce me into joining her, but I had fallen for Irina during our visit to Denali and elected to give up Human blood to stay with her,” he offered. “Mind you, I’m not certain how she intends to capture or lure the two of you into her trap, but I estimate she will have already set the events in motion.”

I nodded. “Fortunately, my sister Alice foresaw her plans before she could execute them.”

A tense silence hung in the air between us. Tanya’s gaze flew to Bella’s empty ring finger and before I could stop her, she blurted. “Bella, darling, where’s your ring? Surely, Edward bought you one.”

Bella flushed. “He proposed with his mother’s ring actually.” Her words came out in a rush. “It was so romantic. But like I said, I’m such a klutz. When I kissed him, I accidentally knocked the ring from his hand and it fell in the mud. He’s sent it to a jeweler to be cleaned. Besides, it was too small and needed to be resized. We should be able to pick it up in a day or two.”

I grinned like a fool. Amazing how well she knew me. I fingered the ring in my pocket, intending to take her somewhere outside of our Denali cousins’ hearing so that I could get the real answer. I prayed that it was yes.

“It’s all right, love,” I whispered reassuringly. “The setting needed repair as well anyway. All the more reason to have it taken care of right away.”

Her brow furrowed slightly and I had the strongest notion that she was wondering if I was just playing along with her deception or if she had inadvertently caused damage to the ring during our tussle on the couch.

I pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “It wasn’t intentional, my love, and it’s easily fixed.”

“Have you had a chance to discuss the date yet?” Alice asked as she came bounding into the room wearing a grin from ear to ear.

_Don’t worry, Edward. I know she hasn’t said yes yet._

I glared at Alice. She was forcing Bella into a terrible position. If this was only for Tanya’s benefit, Bella would set a date and then have no choice but to break her word later.

“We don’t have anything set in stone,” Bella replied, not missing a beat. “But since it snows in Forks in the winter, maybe an early fall or late spring wedding would be best. We would, of course, need to return here after my change. It’s more remote than your home in Forks, so it would be a safer and less tempting place to adapt to the vegetarian lifestyle.”

I struggled to keep my features neutral. Where did this calm, poised Bella come from? There was no hesitation in her words. Either she was a better actress than I thought or she truly meant to marry me. My heart nearly restarted at the very thought. Could she really mean to marry me? Was this more than just a skewer to Tanya’s plans to seduce me?

“I honestly think that a winter wedding would be lovely,” Alice chimed.

Bella shook her head. “I would imagine for the kind of wedding Edward has in mind, late spring would be best. After all, my favorite flower won’t be available for order until then.”

Alice waved her hand flippantly. “We’ll talk wedding more later. I have yet to greet our lovely cousins.”

As she exchanged hugs and kisses with each in turn, my gaze locked with Bella’s and she nodded, her smile widening.

‘Let’s talk alone,’ she mouthed.

I felt the foolish grin reappear as I nodded. I then turned to my cousins. “If you’ll excuse us, my lovely wife-to-be hasn’t eaten since lunch and I promised her a trip into town to sample the local cuisine. You’ll stay with us for a while, I hope?”

Carmen smiled and nodded. “That is most gracious of you, Edward. Thank you.”

“I’m sure Carlisle will be delighted to see you again. He should return in a few hours. Until then, I’m certain my lovely sister can entertain you.”

It was at that precise moment that Jacob chose to enter the room hand in hand with his intended mate. The moment he saw Eleazar, he stiffened.

“It’s okay, Jake,” Bella soothed. “These are Edward’s cousins. They dine on animal blood, too.” She turned to them and smiled. “My friend Jacob and his girlfriend, Bree.”

Everyone introduced themselves in turn while I slipped away with Bella, truly intending to take her into town. It was far outside the hearing range of my vampiric cousins so we would be able to talk honestly.

“What are you in the mood for, love?” I murmured sweetly as I backed the Volvo out of the garage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: You by Rascal Flatts, Best In Me By Blue, When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston

**_EPOV_ **

After we’d been seated and the waitress had taken Bella’s order, I grasped her hands in mine. Our gazes locked and I worried my lower lip. It was a Human habit that was becoming a common sign of anxiety for me.

Bella smiled and squeezed my hand. “You want to know if what I said back at the house was just for Tanya’s benefit, don’t you?”

Strange how well this lovely creature knew me. I paused and then nodded. “Not that I’m not infinitely grateful that you played along.”

“I wasn’t playing along, Edward,” she murmured. “I really do want to marry you.”

I sucked in a soft, unnecessary breath. “What changed your mind?” 

She furrowed her brow thoughtfully. “Honestly? I’m not sure. I guess I finally realized that eternity with you would make me happy, but belonging to you in every sense of the word could only make that better.” A grin slid across her lips. “Besides, I’m sure the vampire divorce rate is practically non-existent.”

I nodded. “There’s no such thing among our kind. When we find our one true love and mate with them, we are bound to them for the rest of eternity. It’s something in our nature. If their existence is ended--well, many of us seek our end at the hands of the Volturi rather than exist the rest of eternity without that One.”

Her lush lips formed an ‘o’ of surprise. “So you mate for eternity? You don’t just find someone else if your partner doesn’t exist anymore?” I shook my head and she pouted prettily. “Wow. I actually feel kind of sorry for Victoria. I mean, James was just doing what it was in his nature to do.”

My lips tightened. “Bella--he would have killed you.”

“I know,” she whispered. “But I know what it’s like to be alone...to lose one’s true love. It’s nearly unbearable.”

I fought back a smile even while struggling with the guilt of leaving my lovely bride-to-be behind. My Bella had such a compassionate heart and such a lovely soul. She could feel compassion for my kind even while one of them hunted her for her life force. I cradled her hand against my cheek and hummed. She was so warm and her touch reminded me of what it meant to be Human. I imagined her thoughts would be as kind and as honest as her words. They would be of her love for me and of our future together.

_‘I love you, Edward,’ I heard her lovely voice say. ‘So very much.’_

Unexpectedly, I heard her heart rate increase and felt her temperature rise a couple of degrees. I stared into her eyes, waves of desire resonating through my body. Yet they seemed separate somehow. The desire felt almost distant, as though it was being channeled from another source. At that moment, I realized what was happening. Bella’s mental barriers had come down and she was showing me her heart and her thoughts.

“Bella, love?” I gasped.

Suddenly, the feelings and thoughts were gone, her mind once again closed off to my abilities.

“Damn it,” she cursed. “I’m sorry, Edward. I lose all common sense when you call me that.”

“You were aware of it?”

She nodded. “I remembered what Eleazar said and decided to give it a try. Hopefully I’ll get better the more I practice.”

“But how did you know what needed to be done to lower the shield?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t really. I just focused on what I felt for you and how much I wanted you to know how I really felt.”

I raised her hand to my lips and brushed a tender kiss over her knuckles. “You are truly extraordinary, do you know that? I’m exceedingly fortunate to have met and fallen in love with such a beautiful, strong woman. You are perfect for me in every way

A light flush crept into her cheeks. “Sometimes I hate that you’re so charming,” she murmured. “But then I remember that it’s one of the many things I love about you. You wouldn’t be so perfect for me if you weren’t.”

She was my soulmate...the eternal flame that lit the darkness of my heart. Most Humans spent their entire lives searching for the One...a single individual that they were destined to be with. Their fates were woven together in an inseparable and complex way that God himself couldn’t discern. The realization struck me then that perhaps our paths had been entwined long before we met and that my change those many decades ago had been leading me to my future wife in a way nothing else could have. I’d waited for this angel for over a century and now here she was accepting my proposal of marriage.

“Even if it takes the rest of eternity, love,” I whispered. “I will make myself worthy of you.”

I couldn’t help but stare at my beautiful Bella as the candlelight flickered across her porcelain skin and lit up her lovely brown eyes. There was something different about her. Gone was the doubt and the self-consciousness that usually had her staring at her hands. The confidence radiated off of her in waves and it was so contagious that I couldn’t help the wicked grin that slid across my lips. Just the thought of this lovely woman in the throes of passion had me craving the taste of her kiss and the fire that burned in me when she touched me.

“The waitress best hurry with your meal,” I murmured, my voice gravelly with desire. “Or I’ll be forced to take you on this table in view of everyone.”

Her heart missed a beat and I saw her eyes slam closed. I froze when I heard a barely audible whimper slip past her lips and bit back the growl building in my chest. There was an instant change in her scent. The usual freesia and ripened strawberry bouquet that rolled off of her combined with the scent of her arousal, creating a new scent that I could only compare to warm strawberry jam.

One of the few things I remembered from being Human was biscuits and jam fresh from the stove. When I was young, my mother would allow me three of these tasty delights and a glass of warm milk before bedtime. Oftentimes, she would join me, making the rare treat all the more enjoyable.

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that, I may have to take you right here right now anyway.”

I arched my eyebrow in challenge. “Really? What would your response be if I told you that I don’t want to wait?”

She smirked, but said nothing. I jumped in surprise when I felt something slide up my leg and make contact with my groin. It took a moment for it to sink in that my brazen beauty was teasing me with her foot.

“You’re going to pay dearly later you realize,” I growled.

A dark chuckle bubbled up from her throat. “I look forward to it,” she offered huskily.

As I was about to reply, her meal arrived. I watched fascinated as she slid morsel after morsel of mushroom ravioli between her delectable lips, savoring each bite with a moan of satisfaction. My erection pushed urgently against the zipper of my jeans and throbbed with each throaty sound. I knew she felt the bulge as well because her eyes suddenly locked with mine and her grin widened as she applied more pressure. I shuddered. Good God, this woman.

“Done,” she said with a satisfied smirk, allowing her fork to fall with a loud clank onto the plate.

I bit back a growl. _Not nearly_.

“We should return home,” I replied, fighting to keep my speech even.

She sighed. “I guess that new book will have to wait until tomorrow.”

I arched an eyebrow disbelievingly. She’d made no mention at any point of desiring new reading material nor had she mentioned any new releases that she had any interest in, which had me suspecting that she had other motives for wishing to remain in town.

“What are you up to, Isabella?”

A light flush stained her porcelain cheeks, but she managed to keep her tone coy. “What makes you think I’m up to something? I just wanted a new book to read.”

“We can’t remain out too much longer, love. It’s getting dark.”

She grimaced. “And dark equals dangerous. I know. But until then, humor me.”

“All right,” I agreed. “One hour and no more.”

The corners of her lips turned up and the candlelight danced in her eyes. “Deal.”

I stood and threw a hundred dollar bill on the table, thinking that would more than adequately cover the meal and ensure a generous tip for the waitress. Despite my distraction with Bella, I hadn’t been able to help being drawn to the kindness in the woman’s thoughts.

She had worn a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and her hands had trembled horribly as she placed the plate on the table before Bella. My medical knowledge allowed me to diagnose it as the beginning stages of Parkinson’s.

By the look of her swollen abdomen, she would be welcoming a new life into the world very soon and I imagined that though the tip would hardly change her fate, it would perhaps bring a genuine smile to a heart that hadn’t felt sincere joy in quite some time.

“That was very thoughtful,” Bella whispered as we exited the restaurant. “What you did for that waitress, I mean.”

I smiled sadly. “I only wish that there were a cure for her condition.” At Bella’s confused expression, I added, “Parkinson’s. If left untreated, it can be deadly, but she’s afraid that the medicine that can treat her would hurt the baby. Unfortunately, by the time he’s born, the disease will have escalated possibly beyond modern medicine’s ability to treat it.”

Pain reflected in my lovely Bella’s eyes. “Will she even be able to hold her baby?”

I shook my head sadly. “Most likely? No. Not unless she begins treatment right away.” Smiling slightly, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “I wouldn’t worry for her, love. Fate has a funny way of changing our path, often for the better.”

A scene began to unfold in my mind and I concealed a grin as I watched.

 

_The young waitress cleared the table of the dirty plates and glasses, attempting to focus on anything but the pain that shot through her hands, arms and legs. She grimaced as a particularly nasty fire shot through her fingers, causing her to spill a glass of water that sat on the table._

_Cursing to herself, she cleaned up the mess. It was then that she noticed a one hundred dollar bill sitting in the center of the table. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, a gasp of surprise and delight escaping before she could stop it._

_With shaking hands she reached for it. As she grasped it, she turned it over to study it, certain it couldn’t be real. On the back was scrawled a note:_

'See Dr. Carlisle Cullen at Forks Community Hospital. 360-555-2631. Don’t worry about the expense. It’s taken care of.'

_This couldn’t be real. She glanced toward the door that the stranger had exited moments ago with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman she presumed to be his wife. Recalling the compassion in his eyes, she felt the tears spilling down her cheeks._

_She offered a silent prayer to God for the blessing he’d bestowed upon her. In return, she asked that God watch over the stranger and guide him to what he sought in this life just as God had with her._

 

I froze, moved beyond reason by the sentiment. Not since before my change had I been the recipient of such compassion. I turned my gaze upward, an almost foreign warmth swelling in my chest. If a woman in so much pain could still have such compassion in her heart, maybe there was still hope of redemption for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: You’re The First, The Last, My Everything—Joshua Radin; Pour Some Sugar On Me—Def Leppard

_BPOV_

I lay in the plush canopy bed with Edward, who was twirling my long strands around his finger as I read the book I had selected from the bookstore. My cheeks flushed dark crimson as I came across a particularly graphic image, illustrating an act that, before picking up this book, I wouldn’t have thought physically possible.

He chuckled, a sexy smirk forming on his lips. “Find something you like, love?” he murmured.

“Yes, but it’ll have to wait until our wedding night,” I said quickly.

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, he motioned for me to show him. I placed the book, still open to the aforementioned page, in his lap reluctantly. The moment his eyes fell on the page, his expression shifted to one of combined lust and embarrassment. For the moment, lust was winning.

He marked the page by folding down the upper corner, closing it and laying it aside. For a moment, I thought he intended to throw his chivalry out the window and take me anyway. His hands slid up my body and he sealed his mouth to mine in the most passionate kiss I’d known in all of my 17 years. I moaned softly into his mouth, arching my body into his touch as my arms flew around his neck, desperate for more contact.

Suddenly, he pulled back and I whimpered in frustration. Were we really back to this? Had our talk changed nothing? Determined to do this my way, I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him back in. The moment our lips met, he released a sigh and grasped my face in his hands, returning the kiss. I felt his body shift until he lay half on top of me.

I was basking in the tingling warmth our intimacy sent racing through my veins when he again pulled back. Opening my mouth to protest, I gasped instead when his hand grasped my breast through the material of my shirt. He rained feather light kisses over my jaw and down the side of my neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Isabella,” he murmured as he lavished attention on a particular spot behind my ear.

I shivered at the way my given name rolled off his tongue. He made the word sound like the most beautiful thing in the universe. His voice was pure silk, rubbing against my skin and it brought every nerve ending in my body alive. I couldn’t believe this magnificent creature was mine—that he’d chosen _me_ to be his wife.

“Bella!” came the musical ring of Alice’s voice up the stairs.

I pulled back and groaned. “What’s she planning?”

Edward fought back another grin. “A shopping trip. She thinks it would help you feel better if get you out of the house for awhile.”

His reaction to Alice’s idea surprised me and I frowned. I would have thought he would be angry considering that he was insistent that I not ever leave the house. He smiled at my confusion and ran a hand through my hair, kissing my forehead.

“I know that I tend to overreact when it comes to your safety,” he murmured. “But I love you and I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you. I get scared sometimes, is all. I don’t want to go back to the way things were before you brought sun into my life. You’re my everything, Bella, and I would do anything to keep from losing that.”

I sighed. “Anything but changing me.”

The smile faded and his expression became serious. “I’d be condemning you to an eternity of fighting against the darkest elements of vampire nature. You’d be forced to watch the ones that you love grow old and die. It would never end, love. And the pain of the change...it’s excruciating and nearly unbearable. It would destroy me inside to know that I’d caused you that kind of pain.”

“I don’t care, Edward,” I whispered. “I want to be with you forever. Nothing will ever change that.”

I knew that I was being childish about his refusal to change me. His concerns were perfectly understandable. But I’d spent every moment since the day I’d found out his secret imagining eternity with him and nothing—not James, not Victoria, not the incident on my birthday—had changed my mind.

It would be difficult to lose my parents, but that would come someday, whether I became a vampire or not. As for my Human friends, I would mourn their passing and eventually the wound would heal. But the thought of losing Edward again was unbearable and I would give up anything—including my humanity—to have him forever.

I was about to tell him as much when a knock on the door cut me off. Alice didn’t need to say anything for me to know it was her intending to sweep me away for our shopping trip. Burying my face in Edward’s neck, I murmured, “Can’t we tell her I’m sick so you and I can stay in bed all day?

“I heard that,” came Alice’s response through the door. “Now, you’d both best be decent because I’m coming in whether you like it or not.”

Sighing in frustration, I climbed out of bed and grabbed the nearest brush, running it through my hair several times. Alice entered a moment later with a credit card in one hand and her phone in the other.

“You ready?”

Setting the brush down, I shook my head. “Alice...you are way too perky for this time of the morning.”

Reluctantly, I followed Alice from the room, glancing back at Edward briefly before closing the door behind me.

*  *  *

I rolled my eyes as Alice handed me the next set of things to try on. My cheeks grew warm as I studied the various dresses and lingerie sets, each more revealing than the last.

“Just try them, Bella,” she called from the other side of the door. “I guarantee Edward will go crazy when he sees you in them. You might even get him to bend his own rules.”

Worrying my lower lip, I selected one of the dresses and hung the other items to try it on. After stripping completely, I pulled the dress over my head and zipped the back upward as far as I could, then giving a couple of tugs at the hem to straighten the dress before looking in the mirror.

The dress was a brilliant blue with no straps and was cut just below my knees. I ran my fingers through my hair to give it more volume and studied the fit of the dress on my hips. I was surprised to find that the dress flattered me very well and the color looked amazing. Experimentally, I twisted my hair into a temporary updo. Alice really did have amazing taste. A pair of silver stilettos and Edward would be at my mercy. I blushed at the thought.

Alice’s excited squeal brought me out of my not-so-PG-rated thoughts. “I knew you’d like it! Just a little bit of makeup, some silver stilettos and a fantastic updo and you’ll knock him dead.”

I frowned. Either Alice was a mind reader, too, or I was starting to think like her. Shrugging, I put it to her ability to see the future. She probably saw what I’d decided to wear. Glancing in the mirror, I noted that my bra strap was exposed and frowned.

“There’s a black and blue lace strapless bra and panty set in the stack,” Alice added.

Shaking my head, I picked out the set and removed the dress, laying it aside, and then slipped into the bra and panties. The bra pushed my breasts upwards, making them look larger and the tie-on panties drew attention to my curves. I pulled the dress back on to examine the overall look. To my amazement, I felt sexy and powerful. Seducing Edward while wearing these things would be so easy.

“There should be a yellow top and black pencil skirt,” she offered. “Try that next.”

Once I had both pieces on, I scrutinized the entire outfit and the first thought that popped into my head was ‘red shoes’. I really was turning into Alice. Had she somehow brainwashed me and given me fashion sense? Glancing at the remaining lingerie sets, I sought out the most bold, certain that that would be the set she would pair with this outfit.

“The red lace lingerie set, right?” I called, rolling my eyes. What was it with this girl and lace?

She giggled. “Who are you and what have you done with Bella?”

*  *  *

Several outfits and accessories later, we were walking toward the exit when I saw her eyes light up. Groaning, I knew that whatever it was that had caught her eye, it wasn’t going to end well for me. Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me toward a store whose sign read, _Bridgette’s Massage & Day Spa_.

“Alice,” I whined, but her grip remained firm.

“You’ll thank me later,” she promised. “You’re getting the full treatment.”

The full treatment turned out to be a facial, a body wrap, full body massage (which, to my embarrassment, meant me stripping down to my underclothes), a manicure, pedicure and a bikini wax (“Trust me. The neater you are down there, the more he can do.”)

I thought after the bikini wax, Alice’s torture was at an end. That was before she walked me toward a man holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other. I turned abruptly, making to run, but Alice’s strong grip on my arm kept me in place.

“You want to impress Edward, don’t you?”

I bit my lower lip. Edward loved me the way that I was. I knew that. But there was a small part of me that liked how sexy I’d looked in those clothes and that liked the confidence this new look was giving me.

As though sensing my surrender, Alice led me to the chair and I slid into it while she talked to the stylist. I was relieved to hear her tell him that I wanted to keep my length and that I just wanted a style that accentuated my facial shape and eyes more. She insisted that the stylist turn me away from the mirror in hopes of a “What Not To Wear” dramatic transformation.

The man, who introduced himself to me as Xavier, washed my hair with this amazing strawberry scented shampoo and then returned me to the chair facing away from the mirror before announcing, “Let the transformation begin!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter: Insatiable by Darren Hayes, Come Together by Sons of the Sea

**EPOV**

Alice, being the psychic that she was, had known when she left with Bella this morning that I intended to surprise Bella with a normal night out—dinner at a nice restaurant and a romantic screening of _Casablanca_ just the two of us. I’d reserved the entire theater so we could have more privacy if our kissing led to further exploration of one another. If Bella wasn’t too tired afterwards and if she wished to, we would join my siblings at a dance club.

Glancing at my cellular phone again, I noted that it was less than a half hour before the time I’d told Alice I wanted to leave. Irritated and nervous that we would miss our dinner reservations, I sent Alice a text to hurry things along.

She responded with _‘Don’t get your panties all in a bunch. She’ll be ready.’_

I rolled my eyes. With all of the tortures I was certain Alice would put Bella through tonight to ensure she was 100 percent ready, I had no idea how Alice intended to pull it off in a half hour.

My phone chimed letting me know I had a message and I quickly entered my message box.

_‘We’re home. Now would you stop worrying. Tonight is going to turn out amazing. She’ll love it.’_

Alice was right, of course. I’d spent so much time before worrying that things wouldn’t go right, certain that I didn’t deserve to be happy. Since Bella had reappeared in my life, I’d sworn I wouldn’t waste a moment of the second chance I’d been given.

As though in slow motion, the front door lock clicked and the door swung open. It was a good thing my kind didn’t need oxygen because the moment that door opened, I forgot to breathe. Bella stood in the doorway in a knee length dress of the brightest blue. The light of the setting sun created a halo effect, giving the illusion that Bella was an angel of the highest order, sent down by God to make me a believer because no creature so extraordinary could be Human. Chills raced through me, settling in my groin. I wanted her. Now.

_Eww! Close your mouth, slobberward._

If I were Human, I was certain I would be flushed from head to toe. An annoyed growl built in my chest, so low that only other vampires could hear.

_Seriously...You’re going to ruin Esme’s favorite rug._

Ignoring the jibe, I refocused my attention on my lovely Bella, who now stood inches from me.

“You look utterly stunning, my love,” I murmured.

I swallowed a mouthful of venom as a delicate blush covered her cheeks, nearly stealing my senses again.

_I told you she’d be ready._

Nodding, I envisioned the gift I would give Alice as thanks and knew the moment she saw it by the slightly glazed expression followed by her excited squeal.

_You’d best be going or you’re going to be late,_ she offered. _Have fun._ The last was said with a devious smirk the likes of which often made me fear what Alice had up her sleeve. The sudden growl of Bella’s stomach made me laugh.

“All right. Dinnertime for the Human. After you, love,” I said, motioning to the still open door.

She paused. “In this? Are you sure I’m not a little overdressed?”

I shook my head. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Another beautiful blush caused the predator in me to rise to the surface for just a moment until I again had him under control. The effect that her blood had on me still surprised me with its power, but I knew that there was more to my reaction than that. It was the heady combination of her blood and her arousal that tempted the beast. I loved her as much for her body as for her blood.

Shaking the thought of her blood from my head, I Iaid a hand at the center of her back and guided her out the front door.

*  *  *

I spent most of dinner fighting the urge to take her on our table. The way that her luscious lips wrapped around her fork and the delicate movements of her jaw as she swallowed the morsel were nearly my undoing. My erection pressed insistently against the fly of my trousers and the friction was utterly maddening. I was scarcely able to focus on what she was saying.

“I’m sorry,” I murmured. “My mind wandered for a moment. What was that, love?”

This earned a smile from my fiancé. “Really? I thought vampires could focus on dozens of things at once?”

I grinned sheepishly. “Normally, perhaps. But I find your choice of attire to be utterly distracting.”

A delicate flush colored her cheeks. “If you’d like, I can cover myself so I don’t distract you.”

Grabbing her wrist as she reached for her jacket, I shook my head. “You don’t have to,” I replied, subconsciously moistening my lips. “I’m rather enjoying the view.”

To my surprise, a teasing smirk crossed her lips before she replied, “Why, Edward, are you staring at my breasts?”

I nodded unashamedly. “Those and every other part of you—exposed to my eyes or not.” At her astonished expression, I continued, “Especially that mouth-watering backside of yours. I could stare at it all day.”

Her laughter was musical. “So you’re an ass man? I would never have suspected.”

“Only yours, love,” I whispered, brushing my lips gingerly over her knuckles. “Only yours.”

She cleared her throat. “So what are we doing tonight...besides dinner?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of dessert. Bella’s eyes lit up at the sight of the dark chocolate cake drizzled with a sweet raspberry sauce accompanied by a petite scoop of vanilla bean ice cream. The moment she touched the spoon, I knew watching her consume the wretched dessert was going to be torture. Just as she made to take her first bite, the subtle chirp of my phone interrupted the moment. Despite my irritation, I checked the message knowing that Alice wouldn’t be bothering us unless it was important. I froze as I absorbed the contents of the message.

“I hate to do this, love,” he murmured.

Bella sighed and laid the spoon down. “Alice had a vision.”

I shook my head and laid my hand on top of hers. “There’s been an attack at La Push.”

*  *  *

After leaving a sum on the table that I was certain would more than cover our bill, I rushed Bella into the Volvo and took off for my family’s home at a speed that would have resulted in extensive jail time if an officer dared to pull me over. I stole glances at Bella every so often and could see she was on the verge of breaking down.

Despite my inability to read her thoughts, I could imagine she was torn between relief that Jacob was here with us and distress for the others left behind, most especially Jacob’s father, Billy. The man innately resented my family for what we were, but he had kept to the treaty and kept to it honestly. He was a good man, thus my own anxiety regarding his safety.

“Everything will be all right, love,” I murmured, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it reassuringly. “If the tribe agrees, we will leave tonight to aid them in hunting down the party responsible.”

Bella shook her head. “They don’t have to, do they? Agree, I mean. Jacob is the Chief’s son. Couldn’t he order them to accept our help?”

I paused. “Yes, he is. But it doesn’t work that way. The tribe is run by a counsel that is able to question the Chief’s decisions if they feel he is acting irrationally. A proposal for vampires and shapeshifters to work together could cause extensive in-fighting and might even split the tribe. If another member of the pack were able to resist the Alpha’s command, he or she could start a pack of his or her own.”

She arched an eyebrow at me. “And how do you know so much about how a tribal government works?”

“I don’t,” I whispered sheepishly. “I might have been poking around in Jacob’s mind a bit.”

“I thought you didn’t do that without permission.”

Sighing, I admitted. “I’ve been found out. Not always. However, I only poke around without permission when I have reason to question someone’s motivations.”

“Like when you went to talk to Jacob about leaving Forks?”

I winced. “Yes. I thought I was protecting you. Like I said, I had no idea it was you Victoria was after. Though I should have when she didn’t follow us immediately.” Frowning, I added. “I truly am sorry for how I hurt you, love. I’m certain I will spend eternity trying to make it up to you.”

“You better,” she murmured with a teasing smirk.

Smiling sheepishly, I returned my focus to the road. When had my Bella gotten so brazen? I wasn’t entirely sure I didn’t like this new side of her a little too much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roar by Katy Perry, Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys.

**BPOV**

We arrived in La Push just after sunrise, which wasn’t surprising given that Edward hadn’t dropped below 100 the whole way. Jacob pulled up right behind us in his Rabbit and rushed toward the house. My heart raced as I hurried after him, ignoring Edward’s protests. Instead of going inside, he headed for the old shed where he worked on cars. His pack was waiting for him.

Bree took her place at his side, her hand sliding into his and squeezing tightly. That only solidified my decision. Watching them, I thought of Edward and how much I wanted to be his forever. But it was more than that. I knew that I was meant to be a Cullen in every sense. It was the only way I could protect those I loved.

My gaze met Edward’s as he came to a stop beside me. He didn’t need to read my mind to know what I was thinking. It was written on my face plain as day. I’d never felt more certain of myself than in that moment. There was nothing Edward could do to stop it. I’d be changed, whether he liked it or not.

*  *  *

Once we’d returned to the Cullen’s home in Forks, I sought Jasper out. Edward was too busy talking to Jake and the wolves to notice I was gone. Reasonably, Jasper should have been with them, too. But I had the feeling Alice had seen my plan and ensured Jasper would be alone.

He grinned as I stopped in front of him, my heart racing as I said determinedly, “Teach me.”

And so the lessons began. We’d sneak out whenever we could with Alice making sure Edward was too occupied to notice our absence. After, she would tell me everything that had been said at the strategy meetings. For three weeks, I worked with him and I was getting more confident by the day. I didn’t have Jasper’s strength, but I had one thing on my side: unpredictability.

“Aro isn’t happy,” she murmured one day. “Someone must have told him that you know about us. He’s coming to Forks.”

Eyes wide, I asked, “When?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. He keeps changing his mind. But it’ll be soon.”

“Then we have to go to him,” I insisted.

“Bella,” she gasped. “No. You don’t understand.”

I straightened, determined. “Yes, Alice, I do. He wants talents like Edward’s and mine. But if he comes here, God knows what he’ll do. We have to keep him away from Forks. We have to use what he wants against him. We have to take away his reason for coming here in the first place.”

She hesitated, but she must have realized I wasn’t going to back down from this because she sighed. “At least take Eleazar.”

“We’re going, too.”

I jumped and turned to find Emmett and Rosalie standing behind us. “No. This is something I have to do on my own.”

I paused as the others entered the living area and grimaced as I cursed superior vampire hearing. My gaze locked with Edward’s and I sucked in a sharp breath at the dark rage seething below the surface. I didn’t need Jasper’s ability to pick up emotions to feel it rolling off of him in breath-taking waves.

“Absolutely not,” he growled.

I moved until I stood millimeters from him, so close that I could feel his icy breath on my lips. “I’m going and if you try to stop me, so help me, Edward, you’ll regret it,” I challenged.

Before I could react, he had me pinned to the couch. Alice hurried forward to help me, but one look and she backed away, seeming to understand that I needed to deal with him myself. I took advantage of the fact that he couldn’t read my mind and reversed our positions, twisting his arm behind his back.

“You can change me now,” I whispered dangerously. “Or let Victoria do it. You can’t be everywhere, Edward.”

His eyes widened and I felt a pang of guilt at playing on his insecurities, but I knew Jasper was right. It was the only way Edward would change me.

“Fine,” he growled, twisting his arm free easily as he turned to face me. “If you want to become a blood-thirsty monster like me, go ahead. But I’ll have no part of it.” **  
**

I stared, floored, as he bolted for the front door and disappeared through it, slamming it with such force that it shattered a few of the delicate panes that formed the front wall.

“Jasper,” Alice murmured. “Go after him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Nodding, Jasper was out the door in a flash. Now that my anger was beginning to fade, I realized that I had an entire room of people staring at me like I’d grown another head. Tears threatened, but I fought them back.

“I’m going to lay down,” I muttered.

Desperate to escape, I took the steps two at a time, slamming and locking the door behind me. Once inside, I allowed myself to break. Sobs slipped past my lips without permission as I buried my face in my hands, the tears I’d been fighting earlier sliding down my cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at it in my frustration. Never had I so desperately wished since my change that the tears I wanted to shed could break free. Halting suddenly, I caught the scent of a small pack of mountain lions, my senses flaring as the thirst entered the front of my mind. I attacked with vicious precision, draining each of them before the first was even aware of my presence.

Nauseatingly full, I collapsed against a nearby tree trunk, pressing the heels of my palms to my burning eyes, willing the fire in my throat to fade. Before I could suppress them, the sobs tore through my chest and escaped my lips. The relief was so immense that I didn’t even attempt to reign them back in.

_Edward!_

I looked up to find Jasper standing in front of me. Suddenly embarrassed, I ducked my head and shifted my gaze to my shaking hands. To my surprise I found little droplets of blood on them. At first, I wondered if I hadn’t been sloppier in consuming my meal than I’d thought. Feeling moisture on my cheeks, I assumed it to be more blood. But as I trailed my fingers upward, I realized that the moisture had come from my eyes. I sucked in a sharp breath. Tears of blood. I hadn’t cried actual tears in so long that I hadn’t even recognized them for what they were.

_You look like shit, bro_ , Jasper murmured, offering me a tissue.

Grimacing in embarrassment, I took it from him and wiped my face, hands and nose. I’d clean up more thoroughly on the way back when we came across a stream.

“Thanks a lot,” I muttered.

_Don’t worry. It’ll be our secret._

_I’d have seen it if the others knew._

_Although it wouldn’t hurt for you to open up like this in front of Bella every once in a while,_ Jasper added.

I swallowed roughly. “Why does she insist on doing this to me, Jazz? She has to know how much it hurts me when she talks so casually about becoming like us. It’s like she has no regard for her own life or what she means to me.”

_She loves you, Edward, and this is her way of showing you that._ He paused. _Have you ever told her how you really feel about her change?_

I nodded. “Several times. But she doesn’t seem to ever hear me. She thinks its just because I don’t want her in that way.”

_Do you?_

“Yes,” I choked. “More than anything, I want to be with her like that. But I won’t change her just for the sake of me never being alone again. I’d rather die never knowing that with her than change her and have her blame me and leave because she decides it isn’t what she wanted after all. I couldn’t live knowing that she hated me for what I’d done to her.”

Jasper sighed. _Oh, Edward. I can’t promise there aren’t going to be times when she doesn’t wonder what it would have been like if she’d stayed Human. All of us have those regrets. Hell, sometimes I wish I’d never met Maria. But one look at Alice and I realize what I would have missed if I hadn’t. It was fate that Carlisle changed you that day. If he hadn’t, you would have spent the rest of your Human life not knowing the kind rare love you and Bella have. Do you regret her?_

“Not for a single moment,” I murmured. “She’s perfect for me in every way, even if it’s taken me this long to realize it.”

_There you go. Just talk to her and you’ll understand that she feels the same about you and would never blame you for her choice. She’s a big girl, Edward, and understands more about our world than you think._

*  *  *

When we arrived back at the house, it was silent with the exception of Bella’s murmured words. By their incoherency, she was asleep. I turned back to say something to Jasper only to find him gone.

_You’re welcome_ , came Alice’s sing-song voice.

I grinned. Perhaps some time alone was just what Bella and I needed. My family would be at the far range of hearing, of course, in case they were needed. I made my way carefully up the stairs until I reached my room, finding Bella curled up on my fold-out futon.

Sliding noiselessly in behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my nose in her loose hair, biting back a moan at how delicious she smelled. I was instantly hard and it took every ounce of my restraint not to pull her back into me and grind into her like the hormonal adolescent that I was. How often had I fantasized about this? I’d lost count. Bella in my arms, her lips swollen from my kisses and her hair fanned out beneath her.

“You don’t have to stop there,” a female voice murmured and I jumped slightly in surprise.

I laughed softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She shrugged. “You didn’t. I heard you come in.”

“You’re not still angry with me?” I whispered.

“Oh, Edward,” she sighed. “I never could stay mad at you. And I know that I really pushed you today. I didn’t realize how much I must have hurt you until I’d calmed down myself. I’m sorry.”

“But you’re right,” I murmured. “Even with my family’s help, you’re always at risk. I tried leaving you in hopes that you would be able to have a normal life. I realize now that you were meant for me, my Bella, and no matter how far apart we are, nothing will ever change that. I can’t let you go again and the best way to protect you is to change you.”

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes,” I sighed. “It’s a risk, but Alice has assured me that its safe. You and I will fly to Italy tomorrow to see if we can buy more time. But I have some conditions of my own.”

“Oh?”

I nodded. “I wish for you to have as many Human experiences as possible,” I offered. “And you will be my wife before I will even consider changing you.”

She sucked in a sharp breath. “The spring?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes. I want Charlie and Renee to be there.”

I grinned. “Alice is already making plans. We’ll talk more about after Italy.”

“If that pixie thinks she’s hijacking my wedding,” she murmured with a smirk. “She has another thing coming.”

Surprised, I inquired, “Oh?”

She shrugged. “A girl only gets married once, right?”

We both laughed.

*  *  *

I was startled from my thoughts at the feel of my phone buzzing in my pocket. Flipping it open, I saw a text from Alice. I checked to ensure Bella was still asleep beside me before reading it in its entirety. Fighting back a laugh, I replied _‘It’s her wedding, Alice. If she wants to be more involved, I’m not going to stop her.’_

Another text from her. _‘What have you done to her, Edward? The girl’s never had this much pluck.’_

A ridiculous grin slid across my face. _‘I don’t know. But I like it.’_

_‘I’m sure you do. ;)’_

_Oh hell._

I ducked my head at the comment. If I could have blushed, I would have. I hadn’t meant it that way, which I’m certain Alice knew. Noticing the subtle shift in Bella’s breathing as she awoke, I closed the phone and set it on the nightstand as I devoted every ounce of energy to studying my wife-to-be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For an idea of what the seats I’m picturing are like, see this link: http://www.ausbt.com.au/best-seats-british-airways-club-world-business-class-boeing-777-300er.

**BPOV**

 

Sure, Italy had been my idea. But I was nervous. Despite having Alice’s visions and Edward’s mind-reading on my side, I truly had no idea how Aro would react to our sudden arrival. I was beginning to doubt the wisdom of my plan. Would Aro truly give us more time or would he force Edward to change me on the spot? Worse yet, would he accuse the Cullens of treason and have us all killed before we had the chance to speak? I shuddered at the thought.

 

Carlisle assured me that Aro was the reasonable sort and was confident that he would at least hear us out before passing judgement. The dangerous one of the group, he’d warned, was Jane. Though she obeyed Aro, she also held a great deal of influence with him and could alter his decision with only a few words, making him think the change of heart was his own.

 

I was startled from my thoughts by a cold hand on top of mine.

 

“Ready, love?” Edward murmured.

 

I grimaced. “As I’m ever going to be?”

 

As though sensing my hesitation, Edward frowned. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes, Edward,” I countered. “Yes, we do. If we don’t, Aro will come to Forks. We can’t risk him using my Dad or anyone else against us. This has to be on our terms if we’re going to get what we want.”

 

He grinned, kissing my forehead. “My brave, smart girl.”

 

“I learned from the best,” I teased.

 

A garbled voice came over the loudspeaker.

 

“That’ll be us. We should hurry or we’ll miss our flight.”

 

*  *  *

 

I startled awake, not realizing that I’d drifted off. As I stretched, I actually found myself grateful for the extra trouble Edward had gone through to find us an airline and flight with flat beds in business class, though I imagined it had cost a fortune for the tickets. I truly didn’t want to know how much. I glanced over to find Edward reading something on his iPad.

 

“Whatcha reading?” I murmured sleepily.

 

He shook his head. “Nothing important.”

 

Peering over his shoulder, I grinned at what I saw. “A vampire novel? Really?”

 

Chuckling, he murmured, “It’s amusing the stereotypes Humans come up with about us.”

 

“We really should have a marathon,” I teased. “There’s a ton of movies out there. Most of them are corny beyond belief, but they’re entertaining."

 

Grinning, Edward laid down the iPad. “Are you hungry, love?”

 

I opened my mouth to say ‘no’ when my growling stomach replied for me.

 

He laughed. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he murmured, pressing his thumb to the service button on the arm of his chair.

 

The flight attendant reached us a moment later. “Is there something I can get you, sir?” she whispered, her tone overly solicitous as she batted her eyelashes at him.

 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I really should be used to this by now. He put even the Greek gods to shame. But all it ever managed to do was annoy me.

 

“No, thank you,” he declined politely, charming smile in place. “But my fiance was wondering if you had anything to eat.”

 

The woman’s smile faltered and I resisted the urge to say ‘That’s right. He’s all mine.’ “Let me check for you. I’ll be right back.”

 

She returned moments later with two choices: a chicken salad or a boxed meal that included a sandwich, chips and a cookie. I handed her the cash for the boxed meal and requested a Coke with it. When I’d received my soda and paid for the meal, I picked up the sandwich and took a big bite.

 

I glanced up to find Edward smiling at me, amusement clear in his eyes and I grinned sheepishly back, chewing the bite and swallowing before offering, “Sorry. Guess I’m hungrier than I thought.”

 

He chuckled. “You’re all right, love.”

 

Just as I was finishing my meal, the Captain’s voice came over the speaker, announcing our descent into Rome.

 

“So we have reservations at a hotel in Rome for tonight?” I murmured.

 

He nodded. “We’ll pick up the rental car from the airport and start the drive to Volterra tomorrow afternoon. It’s about a three and a half hour drive.”

 

“So we should be there in a little over one?” I teased.

 

*  *  *

 

The airport was buzzing with activity as we made our way through, making me glad that our baggage had been carry-on. As we approached the counter where we were supposed to pick up the keys to our rental, I groaned at the long line. Edward, however, seemed unfazed as he played with his iPhone to pass the time, occasionally offering me the other earpiece of his headphones to share a song with me.

 

“Are you tired, love?” he murmured.

 

I shook my head. I’d gotten a good amount of rest on the plane. “Not really. Why?”

 

He grinned. “I thought, since we’re not leaving for Volterra until in the morning, we could have a date night.”

 

I arched an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“That part, I’m afraid, is a surprise for now,” he chuckled.

 

I pouted. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

 

“You’ll love this one. I promise.”

 

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. “Okay. Can you at least tell me the dress code?”

 

An impish grin crossed his lips. “It’s all taken care of, love. There will be something waiting in our room.”

 

I scowled. This reeked strongly of Alice. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by a man at the counter waving us forward. The man who helped us was, of course, exceptionally courteous as he handed us the keys.

 

“Thank you for your business, Mr. Cullen,” he offered. “We hope you and your fiance enjoy your trip.”

 

Edward grinned and slid a fifty into the man’s hand. “Thank you. Have a good night.”

 

We then moved toward the garage where the car sat waiting. Edward handed the keys to the valet and my eyes widened as the man pulled up moments later in an expensive-looking luxury convertible in silver. The valet exited the car, studying it longingly.

 

“That’s one fine machine,” he breathed.

 

Edward nodded. “That it is. 3.7 liter V6 engine…”

 

“...325 horsepower,” the valet finished. “And she handles like a dream.”

 

Edward opened the passenger door and I slid into the seat as the valet put our bags in the back seat. Again tipping generously, Edward slid into the driver’s seat and pulled out onto the road that would lead us out of the airport and onto the expressway.

 


End file.
